Caso Malfoy
by Sras Malfoy
Summary: O que aconteceria com Draco Malfoy se ele precisasse da ajuda de duas advogadas desmioladas para salvar sua fortuna de um suposto irmão? Só que mal imagina ele que o maior problema ainda estará por vir: a advogada de seu irmão é a Weasley Fêmea.
1. Prólogo

**Caso Malfoy**

**Disclaimer** Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Essa História não possui fins lucrativos.

_**Sinopse: **_

O que aconteceria se um "irmão" aparecesse na vida de Draco e decidisse que queria metade da herança Malfoy?

Claro, para tudo há um jeito, só que a única, ou melhor, as únicas pessoas que poderiam salvar a fortuna de Draco Malfoy são duas advogadas sérias do alto escalão bruxo, porém um pouquinho fora dos padrões normais (de sanidade). E como se não bastasse a advogada de seu "irmão" é ninguém mais que a Weasley fêmea.

_**Prólogo**_

Após concluir Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy assumiu os negócios da família, visto que Lucius não suportou sua longa e fria estadia em Azkaban, sendo Draco o único herdeiro direto, passando para suas magníficas mãos, o controle de toda a fortuna da família Malfoy, tornando se então o solteiro mais rico e cobiçado do mundo mágico, até mais rico e cobiçado que o próprio Santo Potter.

Sua vida resumia-se em duas simples coisas, talvez não tão simples assim, mas para Draco Malfoy, não havia nada a ser muito complexo. Essas coisas eram: os negócios, sua maior fonte de arte e riqueza, e claro, suas diversões essenciais (imagine o que quiserem).

Após mais uma de suas longas e exaustivas noites de "diversão", ele se encontrava deitado em sua confortável cama, reavaliando a noite anterior (leia-se dormindo), quando foi acordado pelo estrondo da porta do quarto sendo empurrada de forma nada educada. Por essa entrou um Blaise Zabini, completamente desesperado, puxando as cortinas e iluminando o quarto.

- Draco! Draco! Você está dormindo?

- Estava, até você invadir os meus aposentos pessoais, não basta ter que te aturar na empresa, vou ter que te aturar em casa também?! Mas diga-me que raios está fazendo aqui, não são nem 9:00 e hoje é sábado seu desmiolado, não trabalhamos de sábado! – Finaliza Draco alterado.

- Nossa Draco, é dessa maneira que você trata o seu amigo!? Aquele que sempre se preza por seu bem estar...

- Bem estar Zabini? – Draco perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha. - Tá bem diga logo, que acontece dessa vez? Vai me dizer que apareceu mais uma dizendo que tem um filho seu? Eu não vou mais te emprestar dinheiro para pagar aquelas duas advogadas desmioladas!

- Desmioladas? Desmiolada é a Lilá que me aparece com um pentelho ruivo dizendo que o infeliz é meu filho. Aliás, se não fosse pelas "doidas desmioladas" eu estaria pagando pensão para a Lilá. Mas dessa vez quem vai precisar delas é você! – Afirma Zabini com ar de triunfo.

- Mas para que raios eu iria precisar da ajuda daquelas duas malucas?

- Você não sabe a barbárie que está acontecendo! Está em todos os jornais, você não leu o jornal ainda?

- Não sei se percebeu, mas só acordei porque você adentrou o meu quarto parecendo um lobisomem sedento por vítimas inocentes! - Diz Dramaticamente.

- Lobisomens? Mas ninguém aqui falou sobre lobisomens. – Draco revirou os olhos, pensando "esse idiota entende tudo ao pé da letra literalmente, aturá-lo logo cedo não estava nos meus planos de hoje".

- Deixe os lobisomens de lado, mas seja direto, para que precisarei do serviço daquelas duas doidas?

- Draco... você tem um irmão! – Diz Zabini na maior naturalidade

- O que? – Diz Draco de sobressalto - Está louco? Eu sempre fui e sempre serei filho único! Além do que, minha mãe não queria mais um filho pra ter que passar tudo que ela passou durante mais nove meses, e outra meu pai já nem vivo está mais. Portanto não me venha com histórias absurdas, criadas por qualquer jornalista que você encontra no Caldeirão Furado!

- Está duvidando da minha palavra Malfoy? – Diz Zabini com cara de poucos amigos - Me diga por que eu viria até aqui as 9:00 de um sábado se não fosse pra contar lhe algo importante?! – Exaltando-se - Acha que também não tenho vontade de dormir o dia inteiro?! – Acalmando a respiração e encarando Draco por um momento, esperando alguma resposta ou reação.

- Entretanto já que não confia em mim, eu provo de outra forma. – Blaise desceu correndo e voltou para o quarto, com uma pasta em mãos e a atirou sobre a cama perto de Draco.

- O que é isso Zabini? – Pergunta arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Oras, abra e leia.

À medida que Draco ia lendo o conteúdo da pasta, que agora ele descobrira que era um pedido para a divisão de sua própria herança, sua expressão que a princípio era de espanto, estava alterando-se para a raiva.

- Quem esse Justin acha que é, para se auto-intitular um Malfoy?

- Viu? Eu disse que nada tinha a ver com lobisomens! – Diz Zabini como se fosse algo óbvio

- Lobisomens, Zabini, quem falou de lobisomens?! Ah, esqueça, preciso dar um jeito nessa criatura que se diz um Malfoy.

- Vai querer ajuda das advogadas? Eu disse que você precisaria delas. Aliás, elas são ótimas advogadas! Me salvaram da pensão!

- Pensão! Pensão Zabini! O fedelho era RUIVO! Estava na cara que ele não era seu filho! Elas não fizeram nada demais! Eu preciso de advogados competentes, capazes de desmascarar esse infeliz que se diz um Malfoy!

- Mas elas são excelentes advogadas! Elas me salvaram de pagar PENSÃO! – Enfatiza Zabini – Mas já que você insiste tanto em não contratar os serviços das advogadas que você diz malucas, você pode contratar a Weasley menor, que se diga de passagem não é tão menor assim – Diz com um sorriso malicoso ao que Draco faz uma expressão de nojo.

- Eca Zabini, a Weasley? Primeiro a Brown e agora a Weasley? Só falta a Di-Lua!

- Bem Draco, ou a Weasley ou as Desmioladas! Qual você escolhe?

- As Desmioladas claro! Eu jamais contrataria os serviços de uma Weasley, aqueles pobretões! – Diz fazendo pouco caso.

- Agora que falamos de Weasley's, será que o fedelho da Lilá é filho do baba-ova do testa-rachada? - Reflete Zabini olhando para Draco como se ele tivesse a resposta para sua pergunta.

- Arre Zabini e eu lá quero saber de quem o fedelho é realmente filho?! Me dá ânsias só de imaginar!

- Independente de quem seja o pai do _ruivinho_, as advogadas desmioladas me ajudaram!

- Também pudera não é... Eu te emprestei muito dinheiro para você pagar os serviços delas!

- Mas foi um dinheiro bem emprestado. Salvaram-me de pagar pensão para a Lilá e o seu fedelho ruivo!

- Que seja... Só sei que eu quero os melhores advogados ao meu lado!

- Então você precisará da ajuda das duas desmioladas!

- Eu tenho outra escolha?

- Bem, se você pensar, ou você paga as advogadas desmioladas ou você divide a sua herança com esse Justin Malfoy, falando nisso ele realmente parece com você! – Aponta para a foto do Profeta.

- Como você ousa, comparar-me a esse bastardo! Dê já o fora do meu quarto!

- Calma Draco, está alterado, lembre-se que estresse aumenta a pressão, já pensou se você sofrer um infarto, sua fortuna realmente irá para o Justin. – Blaise foi obrigado a desviar da pasta do processo que foi voando em sua direção.

- Zabini, ligue imediatamente para as desmioladas, quero dizer advogadas!

**N/A:** Oiie pessoinhas! Tudo bom com vocês? E aew, o que acharam deste primeiro capítulo? Meio estranho não? Acharam engraçado? Esperamos que sim, porque nós duas rimos muito o elaborando! Vocês perceberam quem são essas duas advobruxas malucas que ajudaram o Blaise no caso do fedelho **ruivo**? Perceberam??? xD... aos que não perceberam... as duas malucas somos nós mesmas! \o/

BeijOkinhas para todos vocês! E por favor, deixem Comentários dando sugestões, opiniões, e dizendo o que acharam desta fic!


	2. E agora? Outro Malfoy?

_**Capítulo 1: E agora? Outro Malfoy?**_

Ginevra Weasley formou-se há três anos na Academia Britânica de Advocacia Bruxa e desde então vem exercendo uma carreia promissória. É noiva do famoso menino-que-sobreviveu, atual apanhador do Chudley Cannons, que a está enrolando há quatro anos.

Ginny ainda mora n'A Toca com os pais. Seus irmãos encontram-se todos casados e com filhos, com exceção de Fred e George que continuam os mesmos desde Hogwarts.

Ela encontrava-se sentada em seu escritório, revendo alguns casos e papeladas, quando sua secretária e amiga Luna Loovegood anunciou a entrada de um senhor chamado Justin Dawlish.

Justin Dawlish era um homem alto, loiro platinado, de olhos azuis, que lhe era extremamente familiar, mas não sabia de onde conhecida essas feições.

- Por favor, sente-se senhor Dawlish – Apontou Ginny para a cadeira a sua frente.

- Obrigada Senhorita Weasley – Agradeceu Justin beijando-lhe a mão, em um gesto de cortejo.

- Em que posso ajudá-lo? – Perguntou curiosa, examinando a face do homem a sua frente, tentando lembrar de onde o conhecia.

- Quero entrar com um pedido de participação na herança de meu pai.

- Ah mas isso é simples! Se seu pai não o colocou no testamento, você como filho têm todo o direito de recorrer a sua parte dos bens – Diz Ginny se jogando para trás da cadeira pensando: _Isso vai muito ser fácil... queria eu que todos os meus casos fossem simples assim _– Seu pai era da Grã-Bretana? Por que eu não me recordo de nenhum senhor Dawlish.

- Dawlish é minha mãe, meu pai é Malfoy.

- Ahhhh Malfoy – _"Esperai, MALFOY!" – _Não sabia que Lucius Malfoy possuía um irmão – comenta como quem ao quer nada.

- Mas ele não tem, ele é o meu pai! – Conta Justin como se explicasse a uma criança que Trasgos não são bichinhos de estimação.

- Ahh sim, Lucius Malfoy é seu pai. O QUE? LUCIUS MALFOY É SEU PAI? Quer dizer que você é irmão da Doninha Albina Quicante?! – Ginny deu um sorrisinho de triunfo ao pensar: _hehe Malfoy vai ter uma surpresinha quando receber a documentação do processo... Isso vai ser tão divertido, sinto que vou amar este caso._

- Por que a senhorita está com esse sorriso? Tem algo que eu deveria saber? – Pergunta arqueando a sobrancelha num gesto muito "a la" Malfoy.

- Não, nada de importante ou relevante para o caso. Mas diga-me – aproxima-se Ginny apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e o queixo nas mãos – Lucius Malfoy reconheceu o senhor como filho?

- É ai que se encontra o problema – _Estava fácil demais para ser verdade_, pensa Ginny com desanimo – Ele nem sabe que eu existo! Ou melhor dizendo, nem saberá já que ele foi dessa para a melhor – _Belíssima observação, o velho já está comendo capim pela raiz, não vai saber da sua existência, por isso está entrando com um pedido de herança, seu idiota_. Pensou Ginny revirando os olhos.

- Bom senhor Dawlish, ou Malfoy, ou ...

- Pode me chamar de Justin senhorita Weasley

- Já que é assim pode me chamar de Ginevra – Justin a olha esperando que ela diga: "Ahá brincadeirinha meu nome não é esse", mas ao perceber que isso não iria acontecer resolveu continuar a conversa

– Pois bem Ginevra prosseguia – Enfatiza o nome da moça.

- Então Justin neste caso, será muito mais complicado, demorado e exaustivo se partimos para uma ação judicial – Explica Ginny mostrando um leve grau de irritação em relação ao tom que ele usou em seu nome.

- Está me aconselhando a abrir mão do nome de meu pai, Ginevra? – Pergunta em tom intimidador.

- Não Justin estou te aconselhando a ir falar com a doninha, quero dizer com Draco malfoy. Talvez seja mais fácil se entrarmos em um acordo à parte com ele – _Duvido que isso seja possível, ele nunca vai querer dividir a herança com uma pulada de cerca de seu pai_, pensa Ginny venenosamente.

- Prefiro entrar direto com o processo, pelo que eu ouvi falar de meu irmão ele me tocaria para fora da Mansão Malfoy e ainda era capaz de me lançar uma Maldição Imperdoável – Passando por seus olhos um brilho de espanto.

- Se é assim que deseja, vou entrar com o pedido e amanha mesmo Draco Malfoy será notificado do processo.

- Obrigada Ginevra – Diz Justin estendendo a mão

- Por nada Justin – Ginny aceita o comprimento, apertando firmemente a mão sua mão e levantando para levá-lo até a porta.

- Entrarei em contato assim que tiver noticias quanto ao seu caso – Ginny abre a porta.

- Está certo, esperarei por noticias – Justin acena com a cabeça e vai embora, enquanto Ginny mantem firme sua pose de advogada simpática, mas assim que o rapaz saiu de sua vista ela fecha a cara e bate a porta com um estrondo.

- Maldito Malfoy! Era tudo o que eu precisava, mais um! – Exclama com o sangue Weasley fervendo em suas veias.

**N.A's.:** Olá pessoas, tudo bom com vocês? Gostaram deste primeiro capítulo? O que acharam do Justin, ele tem um quê Malfoy? E quanto a Ginny, o que acharam da Weasley menor como Advogada?

Esperamos que vocês curtam este capítulo. Este capítulo saiu curtinho, mas prometemos que o próximo sairá maior. Alias o próximo está pertíssimo, e super engraçado, modeste a parte.

Vamos as reviews:

**- Crazzy Girls -:** Olá meninas! Malfoy ter um irmão, não se preocupem, eles ainda terão muito o que passar em nossas mãos. Agradecemos pelo comentário, continuem ai também. BeijOs

**Ci Felton:** Verdade, nossa fic é realmente viajada, a Dê (entenda, uma das autoras desmioladas) teve a ideia da história enquanto voltava de metrô para sua casa, ou seja ela é realmente uma "viagem". Independente disto, aguarde. Muita coisa ainda irá acontecer. E quanto ao capítulo, este elaboramos junto do prólogo, portanto ele é curtinho, mas o próximo será maior.

**Thaty:** Obrigada pelo comentário Thaty, esperamos que continue a acompanhar a história. BeijOs.

**Fred: **Aray, aqui está a atualização, esperamos do fundo do coração que você realmente tenha gostado de nosso "baby"... Mas por que você não gosta do Draquinho? Ele é tão fofo, tão adorável, e err, deixa pra lá... . ... Brincadeiras a parte, agradecemos o comentário, e esperamos que continue a ler. BeijOs

**Féller:** Juan! Obrigada pelos elogios e por ter lido a nossa fic! Esperamos que continue a acompanhar a história! BeijOs. (P.S EuDi.: Quanto tempo Juan, como você esta? Espero que tenha gostado. BeijOs)


	3. Alice e Phoebe: As Advogadas de Malfoy

**Capítulo 2 – Alice e Phoebe Gellen: As Advogadas de Malfoy**

Draco estava sentado em seu escritório na Mansão Malfoy revisando alguns documentos de sua empresa, quando de repente a porta se abre bruscamente, assustando-o e o fazendo derrubar todo o conteúdo da xícara de chá em uma de suas camisas armani.

- Droga Zabini! Será que você não sabe bater à porta antes de entrar em um recinto particular? – Berra Draco alterado atirando a camisa encharcada na poltrona ao lado.

- Elas estão chegando Draco! Estão chegando – Diz Blaise ignorando a pergunta que lhe foi feita.

- Quem raios está chegando Zabini? – Pergunta Draco com um visível ponto de interrogação na face.

- Como quem Draco? Não se lembra que hoje de manha, você pediu que eu ligasse para as advogadas que me ajudaram no caso do fedelho ruivo?

- Mas é claro que eu me lembro! Como eu poderia esquecer de que precisarei dessas duas doidas para desmascarar esse... esse – Draco faz uma expressão de nojo – esse "ser" que se diz um Mal... – Um estrondo impede-o de continuar a frase.

Pela porta rompem duas mulheres trajadas uma de sobretudo preto e a outra de sobretudo bege.

- Olá Draquinho! – Dizem as duas mulheres enquanto levantando os óculos escuros e os apoiano na cabeça.

- Mas que raios! Vocês acham que minha casa é o que? – Diz Draco visivelmente alterado - E os imprestáveis dos meus elfos não as anunciaram por quê?

- Mas quem disse que eles nos viram? – Pergunta a mulher de cabelos pretos.

- ... – Mas antes que Draco pudesse falar alguma coisa, a mulher loira o interrompeu.

- A propósito, belo tanquinho! – Diz maliciosamente, levando uma pequena cotovelada de sua companheira – Vai me dizer que você não concorda?

- Eu diria que no momento isso não vem ao caso – Diz olhando discretamente para o abdômen do homem a sua frente, mas este olhar não passou desapercebido por Draco, que num pulo correu para trás da poltrona.

- Zabini! Vá já ao meu quarto pegar uma camisa pra mim – Blaise caminhou em direção a porta, mas antes mesmo de alcançá-la foi surpreendido por um grito de Draco – Espera ai! Não me deixe sozinho neste estado – Disse apontando para o próprio corpo – com essas duas desmioladas! – apontando para as duas mulheres.

- Você acha que seríamos capazes de fazer alguma coisa? – Dizem fingindo indignação.

Draco arqueia a sobrancelha descrente.

- Não faríamos nada que você não quisesse – Diz a morena em um sussurro, que não passou tão inaudível como ela pretendia, fazendo Draco arregalar os olhos perante o comentário.

- BLAISE! – Berra Draco, fazendo Zabini dar um pulo e olhá-lo com um misto de susto e dúvida.

"Ploc" e um elfo aparata dentro da sala.

- Que cara é essa Zabini? – Pergunta olhando disfarçadamente para as advogadas que mantinham o olhar fixo em sua pessoa.

- Você me gritou? O que quer que eu faça? – Pergunta Blaise olhando do elfo para Draco e de Draco para as advogadas em busca de uma resposta.

- De você nada quero!

- Então por que me gritou? – Pergunta Blaise mostrando indícios de alteração de humor.

- Mas eu não te gritei! Eu chamei o Blaise!

- Está ficando **caduco** Draco? – Pergunta Zabini batendo com a mão na testa em sinal de loucura.

- Eu não, você que está! – Diz Draco firmemente.

- MAS VOCÊ ME CHAMOU! – Disse Blaise totalmente alterado.

- Não, eu chamei o elfo, ele é o Blaise – Diz Draco sarcasticamente apontando para o elfo.

- Quer dizer que você batiza o seu elfo com o meu nome?! – Pergunta indignado.

- Deveria ficar lisonjeado! Afinal é uma homenagem a você! – Diz Draco com um sorriso de escárnio. Blaise olha para as advogadas em busca de refugio, mas estas apenas dão de ombros - Blaise vá me buscar uma camisa! - Ordena Draco.

- Isso é comigo ou com o elfo? – Pergunta Zabini sarcasticamente.

- Bom era para ser o elfo, mas já que insiste em desempenhar o papel do meu elfo... – Zabini caminha em direção à porta – Zabini! Onde raios você pensa que vai? – Pergunta Draco exasperado.

- Oras, vou buscar a camisa, não é isso que quer, _Draquinho_? – Pergunta Blaise debochadamente.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum! Quem vai é o elfo! – Finaliza Draco, com o elfo já em seu encalce com a camisa em mãos – Vamos ao que interessa. O que vocês dizem quanto ao meu caso? - Pergunta Draco sentando-se, ao mesmo tempo em que as duas advogadas sentam-se sem cerimônias.

- Primeiramente nós temos que saber se ele não é realmente seu irmão! – Afirma a advogada morena, cujo nome é Alice Gellen.

- Claro que ele não é meu irmão! – Exclama Draco indignado – Olhe para mim – Diz Draco apontando para si mesmo – e olhe para ele – Diz apontando para uma foto no jornal, onde Justin dava um pequeno sorriso característico de Draco e uma piscadela.

As duas advogadas olham de Draco para o foto e da foto para o Draco, como se analisassem as possibilidades de eles serem ou não irmão.

- Ele pode até não ser seu irmão... Mas que ele é parecido com você, disso não há duvidas!- Comenta a avogada loira, chamada Phoebe Gellen.

- Parecido comigo? – Pergunta Draco irritado – Eu sou muito mais...

- Sexy?! – Termina Phoebe, levando novamente uma discreta cotovelada de sua amiga.

- Está vendo? Até vocês concordam! – Diz Draco inflando o seu ego.

- Independente de você ser ou não sexy temos que descobrir se ele é ou não seu irmão! – Explica Alice.

- Eu já disse que ele não é meu irmão! – Grita Draco

- Mas temos de provar isso para o Juiz! – Responde Alice no mesmo tom usado por Draco.

- Será que dá para vocês dois pararem de gritar? – Grita, também Blaise.

- Cala a boca Zabini! – Gritam os dois.

- Onde eu vou parar nesta história? – Murmura Blaise.

- Voltando novamente ao seu caso – Recomeça Alice – Para provarmos que ele não é seu irmão para o juiz, por falta de recursos bruxos para isso, teremos de utilizar de recursos trouxas.

- Recursos Trouxas? – Pergunta Draco com repudio – Que tipo recursos trouxas? – Indaga com um tom de receio em sua voz.

- Exame de DNA! – Responda Phoebe com naturalidade.

- Exame de DNA? O que é isso? – pergunta Draco e Zabini em uníssono.

- É um exame trouxa para provar a existência ou não de parentesco entre duas pessoas.- Explica Phoebe.

- E como é feito esse tal de exame de D... D...

- Dna – Completa a Alice.

- Isso ai mesmo – Diz Draco.

- Bem há varias formas, mas a mais confiável é feita através de um exame de sangue – Esclarece Alice.

- Sangue? Como isso é feito? – Pergunta Draco desconfiado.

- É simples, vão tirar um pouco de sangue de sua veia e da veia de Justin, vão comparar ambos os DNA's pára ver se há ou não parentesco entre vocês... – Informa a Alice.

- E que feitiço usam para fazer isso? – Pergunta Draco desconfortável.

- Ambas as advogadas e Blaise começam a rir da pergunta absurda de Malfoy.

- Qual que é a graça? – Pergunta irritando-se

- Draco, eles são trouxas, não usam feitiços! – Comenta Zabini entre risos.

- Seringas, Draco. Eles irão tirar o seu sangue com seringa – Explica Phoebe – Você sabe o que é uma seringa, não é Draco? – Pergunta ao ver a expressão de duvida estampada em seu rosto.

- É claro que eu sei o que é uma seringa! – Afirma Draco não mostrando tanta confiança em sua frase.

- Ótimo! Ainda bem que você sabe que são agulhas – Alfineta a Phoebe.

- AGULHAS? Eu juro que não tenho medo de nada, mas por que não me disseram antes que era uma injeção? – Pergunta Dramaticamente.

- Draco, é só uma picadinha, não dói nada – Diz Alice como se falasse com uma criança.

- Não dói nada... não dói nada... essa história é velha – Sussurra Draco para si mesmo.

- Então está resolvido, vamos marcar uma reunião com Justin e sua advogada para, se possível, amanha mesmo – Termina Alice.

Draco se despede das advogadas que vão caminhando em direção à porta.

- A propósito... – Começa Phoebe apoiada à porta – Em toda reunião que tivermos, você bem que poderia estar como nos encontramos hoje de manha.

- Verdade, renderia mais a reunião... Muito mais – Completa Alice com um brilho malicioso no olhar.

- É melhor vocês se concentraram no caso – Diz Draco um tanto assustado.

- Mas estamos nos concentrando – Diz a Alice.

- Estamos dando o nosso melhor – Completa Phoebe.

**N/A.:** Aew, dois capítulos postados de uma vez! Esperamos que gostem e deixem novos reviews!

Explicações para o Capítulo:

- Alice Gillen: Por que Alice? Bem como chamam as advogadas de "desmioladas" associamos um nome inglês a algo um tanto "viajado", ou seja no caso da história de "Alice no País da Maravilhas" que é uma história bem viajada.

- Phoebe Gillen: Por que Phoebe? Bem Phoebe é o nome, como devem lembrar, de uma personagem um tanto quanto "maluca" do seriado da Warner Friends, portanto a personagem da advogada encaixaria se mtu bem com esse nome.

- Gillen: Por que Gillen? Esse sobrenome foi escolhido por ser de origem irlandesa. Esclarecendo o grau de parentesco entre as duas advogadas, elas são primas.

- O Elfo Blaise: Singela homenagem ao nosso querido Blaise Zabini.

- O fedelho Ruivo: Nha, deixemos ele de lado neste capítulo... mas ele voltará!

Próximo Capítulo: Ginny, Draco, Zabini, Justin, Alice e Phoebe, juntos... No próximo capítulo!

BeijOs Delyê e EuDy!


	4. Reunião, Narguilés e Trégua

**Capítulo 3 – Reunião, Narguilés e Trégua**

Ginny estava entrando em seu escritório, quando foi abordada por uma Luna aflita.

- Por Merlim Ginny! Por que você demorou tanto?

- Luna eu estou no meu horário! Hey espera ai, eu sou a chefe aqui! – Ginny coloca a mão na cintura com uma expressão indignada à pergunta da amiga – Mas o que aconteceu, por que você está assim, tão aflita?

- Tem uma coruja aqui, ela não quer me entregar a carta que lhe é endereçada! E olha só, me deu um monte de bicadas quando fui pegar o envelope – Luna estende sua mão mostrando as pequenas marcas feitas pela coruja.

- São apenas algumas marquinhas! Pegue uma poção cicatrizante na caixinha de primeiros socorros, que isso melhora logo! – Ginny revira os olhos enquanto caminha em direção a mesa onde a coruja estava, esta lhe entrega a carta e levanta vôo.

A ruiva entra em sua sala. Poucos segundos depois:

- LUNA! – Berra Ginny desesperada.

A loira, que se encontrava sentada em sua sala, jogou todos os papeis que tinha em mãos para o alto devido ao susto que levou com o grito da amiga e seguiu correndo em direção ao gabinete de Ginny.

- Eu sabia! – Exclama Luna entrando com um estrondo na sala – Bem que eles me avisaram que viriam! – Diz com um olhar etéreo – Eles já estão aqui, não estão? Eu consigo sentir a vibração deles! – Luna começa a vasculhar com o olhar a sala em busca de algo que Ginny também tentava enxergar.

- Eles já estão aqui? – Pergunta Ginny com uma expressão de dúvida (entenda-se "hã?") – Mas eles marcaram pra daqui duas horas no Café Royalty! Preciso enviar uma coruja urgente para o Justin! – Ginny sai da sala correndo em busca de uma coruja para avisar seu cliente.

Luna permanecer estática dentro da sala pesando: _"Ah meu Merlinzinho! Eles agora marcam hora para aparecer! Preciso buscar meu colar e pegar um para a Ginny! Não posso deixar que façam mal a gente! Malditos Narguilés!" _e sai correndo, possivelmente atrás de alguns colares "anti-narguilés".

* * *

Alguns minutos depois: 

Ginny e Justin encontravam-se parados na porta da rua do escritório da ruiva, tentando se desvencilhar de Luna que insistia que usassem um colar com rolhas de cerveja amanteigadas para protegê-los de algo que ela chamava de Narguilés!

- Ginny este é para você – Diz Luna finalmente conseguindo colocar o colar na ruiva – E este é para o senhor, senhor Dawlish, eles vão chegar em breve! – Alerta Luna entregando-lhe o colar – Não se preocupem o colar irá protegê-los dos Narguilés – Diz com um olhar sonhador, mas mesmo preocupado – Apresse-se senhor Dawlish, eles estão para chegar a qualquer momento!

Ginny discretamente ao ver a expressão de medo de Justin murmura para que apenas ele ouça:

- Coloque logo isso para podermos sair daqui! – Ginny arranca o colar das mãos do homem e o coloca de uma forma nada delicada no pescoço de Justin – Pronto estamos protegidos Luna! – E aparatam.

- Acho bom distribuir colares para os outros funcionários – Comenta Luna consigo mesma entrando no escritório.

* * *

Draco encontrava-se impaciente no Café marcado com suas advogadas e com Blaise (não, não é o elfo!). 

- Este não pode ser um Malfoy de verdade, esta atrasado há cinco minutos! Malfoy's nunca se atrasam! – Diz Draco com convicção.

Blaise dá um discreta tossida em resposta ao comentário de Draco, o que leva as duas advogadas a rirem.

Alice e Phoebe levantam-se e caminham em direção a duas pessoas que acabam de entrar no recinto e as direcionam para a mesa onde estavam Blaise e Draco.

- Ora, ora, ora... Se não é a Weasley menor e o seu clone, _Draquinho_ – Comenta Blaise acidamente.

- É melhor você ficar calado, se quiser continuar vivo! – Ameaça Draco.

Draco levanta-se para cumprimentar os recém chegados, lançando um olhar de espanto para o colar que ambos usavam.

- Desculpe o atraso, tivemos problemas com os Narguilés, quero dizer com a Luna! – Tenta explica Ginny

- Narguilés? O que é isso? E que raios de colar é esse Weasley? A pobreza é tanta que você agora usa rolhas de garrafa para fazer colar? – Pergunta Draco indignado, virando-se para Justin – E você? Se diz um Malfoy, além de andar com a Weasley, usa rolhas de garrafa como colar? – Diz Draco alterado – E eu que achava que as minhas advogadas eram malucas!

- Este colar é obra da Luna – Diz arrancando o colar de seu pescoço e do de Justin, jogando-os em cima de Draco – Tome! Pode ficar com eles! – Ordena Ginny.

- Que nojo Weasley! E para que eu quero isso? Tome Blaise, fica com você – Diz Draco entregando os colares para Blaise.

- E pra que EU vou querer isso Draco? – Pergunta Zabini.

- Para se proteger desses tais Narguilés – Escapa a resposta da boca de Justin que para seu horror pensa:_ "Eu não acredito que disse isso!"._

- Quer saber? Nós ficamos com isso. Pronto! – Diz Alice tomando os colares de Blaise, colocando um em seu pescoço e entregando o outro para sua companheira que faz o mesmo.

- Até que eles são engraçadinhos – Diz Phoebe analisando o colar.

Draco, Ginny, Justin e Zabini olham para as advogadas como se estivessem encarando seres de outro planeta.

- Vamos começar logo isso, pois não tenho o dia inteiro para perder com vocês – Diz Draco sentando-se ao ver que ninguém o faria, os demais sentam-se com exceção de Ginny – O que está esperando, Weasley, um convite? – Pergunta Draco sarcasticamente.

- Estava esperando um ato cavalheiro de sua parte Malfoy... Só que esqueci que dinheiro não compra educação – Alfineta Ginny sentando-se ao lado de seu cliente.

- Sou educado com quem merece, _Weasley _– Diz rispidamente.

- Não vim aqui para discutir sobre a sua educação ou a falta dela. Vim aqui para tratar do processo – Diz Ginny encerrando a discusão.

- Bem senhorita Weasley e Senhor Dawlish, a única forma de sabermos com precisão se meu cliente e o senhor Dawlish são ou não irmão é através de um exame de DNA – Expõe Alice.

- Me digam que vocês sabem o que é isso? – Pergunta Phoebe já cansada de explicar a seus clientes o que é um exame de DNA

- Sabemos sim, também pensamos nesta alternativa – Responde Ginny.

- Ora ora, você pensa Weasley – Debocha Draco.

- Ao contrário de você, _Malfoy_ – Retruca Ginny.

-...- Draco ia retrucar novamente, mas foi interrompido.

- Será que vocês podem guardar os elogios para mais tarde? – Pergunta a Alice dando uma piscadinha para os dois e trocando um olhar de cumplicidade com a sua companheira.

- Senhor Dawlish, concorda em fazer o exame de DNA? – Pergunta Phoebe.

- Claro que concordo, quanto antes resolvermos isso, melhor – Responde Justin.

- Claro que o quanto antes é melhor para você! Com certeza está doidinho para tirar você e a sua amante noivinha do Potter da miséria! – Provoca Draco – Será que o Santo Potter não traz dinheiro suficiente para alimentar vocês e seus filhotes? Alias vocês já começaram a procriar Weasley? Já tem quantos fedelhos ruivos míopes por ai? – Instiga Draco, deixando Ginny vermelha de raiva a ponto de explodir.

- Escuta aqui Doninha Albina Quicante! Mais uma gracinha sua e eu te transformo em um rato albino de laboratório! – Explode Ginny já com a varinha em mãos apontando-a para Malfoy.

- Como se eu tivesse medo de uma garotinha – Debocha Draco.

_- _Fedelhos ruivos míopes, me lembram alguma coisa– Pensa alto demais Zabini, alienado à discussão, dando-se conta que todos pararam e olharam para ele – O que houve? Já pararam de relembrar os velhos tempos de Hogwarts? – Pergunta Zabini.

- Você anda freqüentando a Travessa do Tranco, não anda Zabini? – Pergunta Draco de forma acusadora.

- Travessa do Tranco, do que você está falando Draco? Era você que dava uns passeios por lá às vezes, não era, _Draquinho_? – Retruca Zabini no mesmo tom de Draco.

- Tem certeza que quer entrar para a Família Malfoy, senhor Dawlish? – Alerta Alice.

- Se eu fosse você, desistia enquanto há tempo – Comenta Phoebe.

Justin olha para as duas advogadas assustado e vira-se para Ginny dizendo:

- Vamos terminar logo com isso Ginevra – Pede à sua advogada.

- Quanta intimidade entre vocês! Pobre Santo Potter, vejo que adquiriu uma nova rachadura na testa! – Diz Draco maliciosamente encarando Ginny.

- Nova rachadura na testa? Por que Potter teria uma nova rachadura na testa? – Pergunta Zabini aéreo novamente a conversa que se passava.

- Zabini – Começa Draco levando os dedos as têmporas – Será que você é tão ignorante a ponto de não entender que a rachadura seria um novo par de chifres? – Pergunta tentando manter a paciência.

- Novo par de chifres Malfoy? Pensa que sou como as mulheres que você sai? – Alfineta Ginny estressada.

- Elas dão pro gasto! Claro, não casaria com nenhuma delas, alias nem tenho a pretensão de casar! Mas pelo menos elas não são tão sem graça como você – Draco examina a mulher de cima abaixo "_Detesto ter que concordar, mas Zabini tinha razão, a Weasley menor já não é tão menor assim"_ completa maliciosamente em pensamentos.

- Por que está me olhando desse jeito Malfoy? Eu sou compromissada! – Diz Ginny mostrando a aliança de noivado em seu dedo – Eu vou me casar!

- Li há quatro anos atrás sobre o seu noivado. Até agora não casaram? – Diz Draco debochando do compromisso _"O que o Potter está esperando? Ressuscitar o velho caduco para celebrar os laços matrimoniais entre eles?"_ – Não é por nada Weasley, mas acho que o Santo-Potter está te enrolando! Você que é advogada não percebeu isso ainda?! – Pergunta Draco com um sorrisinho sarcástico nos lábios (N/A: Uii delícia hihihi)

Ginny se levanta bruscamente com a varinha em punho pronta para azarar Draco, mas Justin foi mais rápido e a segurou sentando-a novamente na cadeira.

- Pare imediatamente! Não vá fazer nada que você vá se arrepender depois! – Ordena Justin preocupado com as conseqüências que um ato impensado poderia trazer ao seu caso.

- Mas eu não vou fazer nada que me arrependerei depois, pelo contrário isto me trará uma enorme satisfação! – Declara Ginny.

- Sabe, está um tensão aqui, não acha Phoebe? – Pergunta Alice

- Realmente, uma tensão sexual entre eles – Alega Phoebe.

- JÁ CHEGA DISSO! – Manifesta Zabini – Estou farto dessas discussões como se estivéssemos em Hogwarts! Vocês são adultos, não adolescentes! – Finaliza.

- Por incrível que pareça, Zabini tem razão! Precisamos mesmo dar um começo ao caso para vermos como vamos provar ou não o parentesco entre vocês! – Esclarece Alice.

- Eu proponho uma trégua entre o Draco e Ginevra, só para resolvermos isso – Sugere Phoebe.

- Trégua aceita! – Implora Justin olhando para Ginny com um olhar suplicante.

- Eu só aceito se o Malfoy deixar de ser tão irritante! – Determina Ginny.

- Eu sou o irritante aqui? – Pergunta Draco indignado - Você que é insuportável Weasley!

- Draco já chega! – Ordena Alice – Terminemos logo com isso! Pois vocês já estão me deixando maluca!

- Mais? Isso é possível? – Pergunta sarcasticamente Zabini

- Orraaa, vai deixar ele dizer que você é maluca? – Provoca Phoebe

- CHEGA! – Altera-se Justin - Vocês são tão loucos quanto a doida dos narquilés! Marquem essa droga de exame de DNA para daqui três dias!

- Mas eu tenho compromisso com a ... – Começa Draco

- Não me interessa! Quero dar um fim logo nessa historia! – Diz Justin

- Acho que ele está aprendendo a ser um Malfoy – Comenta Alice, recebendo aprovação de Phoebe e Zabini.

- Então está bem, vamos entrar com um requerimento do exame hoje mesmo! Declaro reunião encerrada! – Finaliza Phoebe.

**N.A'S.:** Olá pessoas, desculpem o atraso da publicação, mas é que as semanas andaram meio corridas.

EuDy : Com apresentações da escola

Delyê: Com vestibular

Maaaaaaaas aqui está, como prometido o capítulo com todos juntos! E ai, o que acharam do capítulo? Riram muito com ele? Vamos as reviews.

Thaty - Fizemos Logística, eficiencia é o nosso nome, por isso você acabou de comentar um capítulo e já postamos o outro ;) Desculpe-nos pela demora deste, mas esperamos que você tenha gostado dele! BeijOs

Ci Felton - Somos tãããão generosas . dois capítulos de uma vez! Agradecemos do fundo de nosso corações o elogio! Hehe Muyyy sexy Malfoy! abanando-se também... Hehe brisamos e cheiramos muito pó de flú para escrever o capítulo xDDD. Não tivemos dúvidas também quanto ao nome Phoebe para a personagem. Bem típico do Draquinho dar o nome de Blaise para seu elfo, mas como ele mesmo disse, foi uma homenagem para o amigo. Esperamos que goste deste capítulo novo. Agradecemos a sua review, e não deixe de nos acompanhar! BeijOs

- Crazzy Girls - Agradecemos muito por comentarem. Coitadinho do Draquinho nada, ele nem vai sofrer tanto assim em nossas mãos! Hehe na verdade não vai rolar nada entre o Draco e a Phoebe (EuDy se manifesta em protesto: "Não que eu não queiraa!" xDDD), mas nada nos impede de tirar uma casquinha dele! Bom, aqui está o capítulo, esperamos que gostem, e não deixem de comentar! BeijOs

E no próximo capítulo: O exame de DNA!

Deixem **REVIEWS!**

BeijO para todos e até o próximo capítulo!


	5. O Dia do Exame

**Capítulo 4 – O Dia do Exame **

_"- Novo par de chifres Malfoy? Pensa que sou como as mulheres que você sai? – Alfineta Ginny estressada. _

_- Elas dão pro gasto! Claro, não casaria com nenhuma delas, alias nem tenho a pretensão de casar! Mas pelo menos elas não são tão sem graça como você – Draco examina a mulher de cima abaixo "Detesto ter que concordar, mas Zabini tinha razão, a Weasley menor já não é tão menor assim" completa maliciosamente em pensamentos. _

_- Por que está me olhando desse jeito Malfoy? Eu sou compromissada! – Diz Ginny mostrando a aliança de noivado em seu dedo – Eu vou me casar! _

_- Li há quatro anos atrás sobre o seu noivado. Até agora não casaram? – Diz Draco debochando do compromisso "O que o Potter está esperando? Ressuscitar o velho caduco para celebrar os laços matrimoniais entre eles?" – Não é por nada Weasley, mas acho que o Santo-Potter está te enrolando! Você que é advogada não percebeu isso ainda?! – Pergunta Draco com um sorrisinho sarcástico nos lábios. _

_Ginny se levanta bruscamente com a varinha em punho pronta para azarar Draco, mas este a impede segurando seu punho e com a mão livre a puxa, colando seus corpos, suas bocas estavam próximas, muito próximas... _

_- Draco! _

_-Draquinho! _

_Vozes distantes o chamavam, interrompendo este momento, mas suas bocas estavam perigosamente próximas..." _

- DRACO! – Um berro o faz acordar de seu sonho, e desorientado olha para as duas advogadas e começa a relembrar o por que dessas duas malucas ali...

**Flashback **

Draco Malfoy após a cansativa reunião com a Weasley menor e Justin, tinha acabado de chegar em sua Mansão, ao entrar na sala, jogou-se em seu divã.

- Então Draco, o que achou da reunião de hoje? – Pergunta Alice.

- Foi... interessante – Responde com desdém.

- Ao menos já conseguimos marcar o exame de DNA – Completa a mesma sentando-se no sofá, sendo seguida por sua companheira.

- Ótimo! Sintam-se em casa! – Diz Draco sarcasticamente – Alias, pelo visto, vocês já se sentem em casa!

- Draco, não fale assim com elas! – Diz Zabini sentando-se também.

Zabini olha para Draco, mas este apenas revira os olhos. E ambas as advogadas trocam um olhar de confidência.

- Falando em casa... – Começa Phoebe.

- Err, se você não se importa, podemos ficar aqui? – Pergunta Alice com olhar de cachorrinho-sem-dono.

- A não ser que você queira pagar um hotel para nós, mas já vamos logo avisando, não aceitamos qualquer coisa – Alerta Phoebe.

- E eu lá tenho escolha? – Pergunta Draco fazendo pouco caso.

- Que bom que elas vão ficar aqui com a gente Draco! – Diz Zabini feliz.

- Com a gente? – Frisa Draco - Com a gente vírgula! Você vai para a sua casa! – Exclama.

- Mas senhor – Começa o Elfo, que estava entrando na sala para servir chá – O Senhor Zabini passar mais tempo aqui na Mansão Malfoy do que em sua própria casa! – Conclui o elfo timidamente, entregando uma xícara de chá para seu mestre.

- Cala a bola Blaise! – Ordena Draco.

- Mas o que foi desta vez? Eu nem falei nada! – Diz Zabini indignado.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que falar que Blaise é o elfo? - Indaga Draco, observando as duas advogadas conversando com seu elfo.

- Ter dois quartos grandes disponíveis na ala norte, a senhoras querer que Blaise as leve até lá? – Pergunta o elfo – Mestre, Blaise poder acomodar as duas moças na ala norte? – Pede o elfo a seu mestre.

- Mostre à elas os seus aposentos – Responde Draco derrotado.

**Fim do Flashback **

- Vocês não poderiam ter me cordado uns dois minutinhos depois? – Pergunta Draco tentando imaginar como seria o desfecho de seu sonho.

- Estava tendo um bom sonho, não é Draquinho? – Pergunta Alice.

- Diz, estava sonhando com a gente, confessa! – Pede Phoebe.

- Definitivamente, vocês estão longe de serem ruivas – Murmura Draco, levantando-se e sentindo dois olhares cobiçosos em cima de si.

- Saiam já daqui! – Ordena Draco com suas bochechas levemente rosadas. (N/A: Daqui não saímos, daqui ninguém nos tira!)

- Mas antes de sairmos – Começa Phoebe, aproveitando para observar melhor o homem (N/A: Sejamos honestas! Estamos secando ele só de boxer!).

- Viemos aqui para... – Começa Alice – Para o que mesmo Phoebe? – Pergunta desnorteada para sua companheira, não tirando os olhos do homem.

- Ahhh, sabe que a essa altura do campeonato nem já me lembro mais – Confessa Phoebe.

- Lembrei! Viemos aqui para dizer que marcamos o exame para às três horas da tarde – Diz Alice.

- Eu pretendo tomar um banho e me vestir, se não se importam? – Pergunta Draco às duas mulheres já alojadas em sua cama (N/A: deitadas sobre sua cama sentindo aquele cheiro que emanava dos cobertores e travesseiros de Draco Malfoy...hahauahauhauhua... estamos nos empolgando xD).

- Claro que não nos importamos! À vontade! A propósito, precisa de ajuda? - Pergunta Phoebe maliciosamente.

- Nossa que cheiro bom – Comenta Alice com o travesseiro de Draco próximo ao rosto.

- SAIAM DAQUI – Berra Draco vendo as duas advogadas evaporarem de seus aposentos – É duro ser Draco Malfoy – Pensa consigo mesmo.

_- É duro ser gostoso_ – Comenta uma vozinha em sua mente, possivelmente sua própria consciência e ele tinha de concordar que esta estava certa.

* * *

Ginny abriu os olhos e virou-se para o lado vazio de sua cama, onde Harry deveria estar, mas não, como sempre ele estava em algum treino importante de seu time de quadribol.

Ela se levantou e se arrumou e desceu para tomar café. No trajeto encontrou na sala Harry já sentado ainda com o uniforme de quadribol.

- Chegou agora Harry? – Pergunta a ruiva dando um beijinho nos lábios do noivo.

- Não, cheguei há alguns minutos – Responde Harry.

- Por que não subiu? – Perguntou a ruiva tentando se aninhar em seus braços.

- Resolvi te esperar aqui em baixo para tomarmos café juntos – Respondeu aconchegando a ruiva.

- Ótimo, então vamos – Disse a ruiva levantando-se e puxando Harry consigo.

Enquanto tomavam café, Harry puxa assunto.

- Estamos dando duro nos treinos, acho que este ano levamos a taça.

- Que ótimo Harry, espero que consigam – Deseja Ginny não mostrando tanto entusiasmo.

- Os treinos estão cada vez mais difíceis, nosso treinador está pegando pesado, estamos empolgados... – Harry continuava comentando coisas e mais coisas que ocorreram durante o time.

- Tenho um novo caso – Interrompe Ginny, tentando desviar o assunto de Quadribol.

- Que interessante Gi! Espero que consiga resolver este caso também – Comenta Harry - Ai o balaço acertou em cheio... – E continuou a falar de quabridol.

- HARRY! – Berra Ginny fazendo o rapaz parar de falar e olhá-la

- Ginny! Por que atrapalhou? Eu estava na melhor parte! – Exclama Harry.

- Dá para parar de falar um pouquinho de Quadribol? Dá para perguntar ao menos qual é o novo caso que eu estou trabalhando? Será que pode ao menos perguntar se eu estou bem? – Exalta-se Ginny levantando da cadeira.

- Para que tanto estardalhaço Gi? – Pergunta Harry levantando-se também – Está bem – Senta-se novamente – Qual é o seu novo caso? – Pergunta Harry desinteressadamente.

- Você não está me convencendo com essa encenação de bom noivo, Harry! – Diz Ginny sentando-se novamente.

- Está bem, diz lá qual o seu novo caso – Tenta Harry parecer um pouco mais convincente.

- Talvez um pouco mais de vontade – Diz Gin aproximando o polegar do indicador em sinal de pequena quantidade.

- Qual o seu novo caso, Gin? Conte-te! – Pergunta Harry tentando parecer um pouco mais interessado.

- Trata-se de Malfoy – Frisa Ginny com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

- Malfoy? – Ri Harry – Vai me dizer que aconteceu com ele o mesmo que aconteceu com o seu amigo Zabini? – Pergunta curioso.

- Na verdade, não apareceu um filho na vida dele, e sim um irmão, ou melhor, suposto irmão – Explica Ginny.

- Suposto irmão? Explique-me melhor! – Pede Harry praticamente implorando.

-Desculpe-me Harry – Levanta-se Gin catando sua bolsa – Mas estou atrasada para a minha reunião com Justin – Diz Ginny.

- JUSTIN? Quem é esse? – pergunta Harry preocupado com a intimidade de Ginny com esse tal de Justin.

- Meu novo cliente – Diz Ginny dando um beijo na bochecha do noivo e seguindo para um local onde pudesse aparatar.

* * *

Draco estava descendo as escadas, seguindo em direção à sala de jantar para tomar seu café matinal quando é surpreendido, ou melhor, não é nem um pouco surpreendido com um Blaise Zabini já sentado em sua mesa tomando café.

- Mas raios Zabini, já está enfurnado em minha casa? – Pergunta Draco sentando-se na cadeira da ponta.

- Bom Dia para você Draco! – Deseja Zabini sarcasticamente – Blaise, arg como isso soa estranho, traga-me um copo com leite – Pede Zabini ao elfo batizado com seu nome.

- Deixa de ser folgado Zabini, é o meu elfo – Frisa Draco.

- Mas ele está aqui para nos servir – Rebate Zabini.

- Você quer dizer me servir...

- Blaise traga-nos um suco de laranja – Pede Alice alheia à discussão, fazendo Draco revirar os olhos.

- Estou vendo que não mando em mais nada nessa casa, nem em meu elfo – Murmura Draco.

Terminado o café, Draco subiu para o seu escritório, sem antes lembrar:

– Espero vocês duas – Diz apontando para as duas advogadas – em meu escritório as duas e meia da tarde, para que possamos seguir para o laboratório trouxa – Concluiu Draco.

* * *

Ginevra encontra-se ao lado de Justin no laboratório trouxa a espera de Malfoy e suas advogadas.

- O Exame está marcado para daqui cinco minutos – Diz Ginny olhando para o seu relógio – E nada deles aparecerem! – Reclama.

- Saudades Weasley? – Sussurra Draco ao pé de seu ouvido fazendo a ruiva pular de susto.

- Quer me matar do coração Malfoy? – Pergunta com a mão sobre o peito, tentando acalmar os batimentos cardíacos.

- Acho que você não seria muito útil morta – Diz examinando-a de cima a baixo.

Ginny ia retrucar, quando sua atenção foi desviada para Zabini que olhava fixamente para uma loira com as mãos entrelaçadas a uma criança ruiva, acompanhada de uma mulher trajada de social com uma pasta em mãos.

- Mas vejam se não é a golpista! – Diz Zabini se aproximando da loira que olhava assustada para Ginny.

- Brown – Acena Draco com a cabeça, cumprimentando Lilá Brown.

- Malfoy – Acena de volta para Draco – Weasley – Cumprimenta Ginevra.

Zabini se aproxima da segunda mulher.

- Com licença – Pede Zabini arrancando a pasta das mãos da mulher, que fica sem reação – Deixe-me ver se meu nome não está aqui – Diz visualizando os papeis da pasta e começando a rir, causando a curiosidade dos demais - Deviam ver isso! – Aproximam-se todos os cinco para ler o papel também.

- Meu irmão! – Exalta-se Ginny arrancando o papel das mãos de Zabini.

- Eu se fosse você, preocuparia-me mais com o candidato a pai do ruivinho que está com o nome abaixo do nome de seu irmão – Aponta Draco para o nome "Harry Potter".

- Harry Potter! – Repete Ginny – HARRY POTTER?! – Grita olhando fulminantemente para Brown – O que o nome do MEU noivo está fazendo aqui? – Pergunta vermelha de raiva.

- Deseja mesmo uma resposta? – Pergunta Draco sarcasticamente, recebendo em troca o mesmo olhar fulminante que antes era direcionado para Brown.

- Vamos Justin – Chama Ginny puxando-o para dentro da sala de exame – Já são três horas! – Diz jogando a pasta com os papeis em Zabini.

- A gente não devia entrar também? – Pergunta Zabini já deixada para trás pelos seus acompanhantes, aproveitando para dar mais uma olhada no nome que cintilava na folha – Harry Potter pai do ruivinho, isso vai dar uma excelente manchete.

* * *

Justin já estava sentado, tendo seu sangue retirado por uma das enfermeiras e Draco aguardava a sua vez sentado a cadeira ao lado, lançando olhares rápidos para as suas advogadas e para a enfermeira.

- Draco parece nervoso, o que acontece? – Pergunta Alice.

- Nervoso, eu? Eu não estou nervoso! – Responde Draco não muito convincente.

- Fala sério Draco, vai me dizer que está com medo da agulha? – Pergunta Phoebe.

- Medo eu? Malfoy's não sentem medo! – Retruca Draco baixando a cabeça.

Justin levanta-se da cadeira.

- Agora a sua vez, senhor Malfoy. – Diz a enfermeira esticando o braço de Draco e passando o algodão na área em que iria ser perfurada, fazendo Draco manter um olhar de desespero.

A enfermeira afasta-se para preparar a seringa enquanto Draco continua lançando olhar de piedade para as suas advogadas. (N/A: Senta aqui no colinho da titia).

- Qual o seu problema Draquinho? – Pergunta Phoebe.

- Já disse para você não ter medo, é só uma picadinha! – Alice tenta acalmá-lo – Não vai nem sentir!

- Preparado senhor Malfoy? – Pergunta a enfermeira já amarrando o braço de Draco.

- Eu não acredito que está com medo de tirar sangue, Malfoy! - Provoca Ginny que ainda não havia saído da sala.

- Eu não estou com medo Weasley ... eu só ... não estou acostumado com essas coisas! – Tenta explicar Draco sentindo um formigamento e um levo ardor no braço, provocando uma expressão de dor – Cu...cuii...cuidado com as minhas veias! Elas contem sangue puro! – A enfermeira olha para Draco, revira os olhos e retira a agulha – Meu bra...bracinho! – Diz fazendo manha (N/A: Nhai que fofo)

- O Senhor retire isso – Começa a enfermeira colocando um algodão com esparadrapo no braço de Draco – daqui cinco minutos.

- Você não vai fazer feitiço nenhum para fechar minha veia? – Pergunta Draco à enfermeira.

- DRACO! – Exclama as duas advogadas!

- Mas não briguem com o rapaz!- Briga a enfermeira - É normal, algumas pessoas, após tirar sangue falar coisas sem sentidos! – Explica.

- Tem razão, desculpe-nos senhora por ter gritado em um recinto de saúde, isso não se repetirá – Redimisse Alice.

- Claro que isto não vai se repetir! – Exalta-se Draco – Estamos indo embora para não mais voltar – Levanta-se, mas senta-se novamente com a mão no braço em que foi retirado o sangue – Sinto-me fraco! – Diz massageando o local.

- Pára de drama Malfoy! Seja homem! – Cutuca Ginny.

- Eu vou te mostrar o homem Weasley – Levanta-se Draco da cadeira aproximando sorrateiramente de Ginny.

- Ma...Malfoy! – Balbucia Ginny ao ver Draco se aproximar.

- Ah-hám! – Justin desvia a atenção de Ginny fazendo Draco praguejar, recuando e pegando o seu casaco que repousava na cadeira.

- Até mais ver! – Despede-se Draco saindo da sala, seguido por suas advogadas que acenam para Ginny e Justin.

- Podemos ir? – Pergunta Justin.

- Claro – Responde Ginny – Eu preciso mesmo ir para casa, tenho um assunto a resolver!

* * *

O barulho da tranca se abrindo, fez Ginny acomodar-se na cadeira e olhar fixamente para o homem que estava a atravessar a porta.

- Olá Harry!

**N/A: **I aew pessoas? Tudo bom com vocês? Gostaram do capítulo? Esperamos que sim! Viram, o fedelho ruivo está de volta! Façam suas apostas! "Quem é o pai do fedelho ruivo?"

1- Blaise Zabini

2- Rony Weasley

3- Harry Potter

4- Draco Malfoy (O.O)

5- Justin (u.u' Vai saber ué!)

6- Outro (Algum outro candidato?)

Obs.:As apostas devem ser feitas até aproximadamente os capítulos finais da fic, e o valor pode ser depositado na conta de Draco Malfoy, nós sabemos como retirar de lá depois...hauahauhua (Dê: Brincadeirinha, acho que é o excesso de pó de flú, devíamos parar com isso Eudi, já te disse que não nos faz bem...hahahaha) (EuDy: Liga para ela não gente, ela é meio doidinha kkkkkk Brincadeirinha Dêê! haUAHuhUAUHauhUH ... Mas eu já falei para você não ir na Travessa do Tranco sem mim ¬¬')

Conversas a parte sobre "vícios" antes de escrever a fic...esperamos que não esqueçam de deixar a nossa review, isso nos faz autoras muito contentes. Sendo assim vamos as respostas das revies do último capítulo postado:

**AByga – **Obrigada, esperamos que continue lendo e que se divirta tanto quanto nós! BeijOs.

**Crazzys – **Você só acha que Draco está pirando? Para contratar nós como advogadas só pode estar completamente pirado (P.S.: Pretendemos seguir a carreira de advocacia). Cervo veado, viado está tudo ai opps xD Não devemos dizer essas coisas u.u'. Esperamos que continue lendo e que gostem deste capítulo! BeijOs.

**Ci Felton** – É verdade, você já imaginou que a reunião com todos iria dar nisso, não é? Um alfineta de um lado o outro do outro, mas é tão divertido . Que bom você adora, esperamos que tenha gostado deste também! Agradecemos a visita. BeijOs.

**Thiago** - Por que não gosta do Draco, ele é tão bom! OoOps xD... Viciadas em Harry Potter, nós? Somos viciadas em Draco Malfoy OoOps again xD... Obrigada pelo elogio, esperamos que goste deste capítulo e que continue a acompanhar a história. BeijOs.

BeijOs para todos vocês que tem acompanhado a fic! E só para não perder o costume: Clique no botão roxo lá em baixo "GO" e deixe-nos uma review!

**_Sras. Malfoy_**

**_18 de Dezembro de 2007_**


	6. Crise na Potterlândia?

**Capítulo 5 – Crise na Potterlândia?**

O barulho da tranca se abrindo, fez Ginny acomodar-se na cadeira e olhar fixamente para o homem que estava a atravessar a porta.

- Olá Harry!

- Ginny?! – pergunta Harry meio espantado com a presença da noiva ali – não ia para A Toca hoje? – pergunta se aproximando para dar um beijo na mulher, que vira o rosto. – que houve, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não aconteceu nada... ainda. – diz friamente.

- Como assim ainda? Não estou te entendendo Gin que há de errado? – pergunta o rapaz assustado.

- Eu quero dizer que vai acontecer alguma coisa, caso você não tenha uma excelente explicação... – começa a ruiva calmamente - sobre o que o seu NOME está fazendo na lista de candidatos a pai do filho da Brown! – diz aumentando consideravelmente seu tom de voz.

- Do que está falando Gin? Eu não vejo Lilá Brown já tem uns quatro anos ou mais. – diz Harry já apavorado com o tom de voz da noiva.

- Exatamente isso, senhor Harry Potter! – exclama enfatizando o nome do noivo - Adivinhe que idade tem o filho da Brown atualmente? E ah claro, devo acrescentar que é o tempo que estamos noivos. – diz seriamente.

- Ainda não estou entendendo Ginny – Diz Harry sentando-se assustado no sofá.

- Oh quer que eu te explique melhor, Harry querido – Inicia Ginny – O menininho tem três aninhos – Mostra três dedos – Está me acompanhando Harry? Uma criança leva geralmente nove meses para nascer, mesmo que esta criança tenha nascido prematura, ela foi feita no período em que já estávamos noivos – Finaliza aos berros – Entendeu POTTER? – Pergunta jogando um porta-retrato com a foto dos dois em Harry, que se protege encolhendo-se no sofá.

- Você está maluca Ginny? Poderia ter me machucado com o retrato! – Diz irritado.

- POIS ERA ESSA A INTENÇÃO!

- Eu eu eu... vou... vou fazer um chá para você se acalmar – Levanta Harry em um pulo em direção a cozinha – NÃO! Você fica! – Diz ao ver Ginny levantando-se também – É melhor você ficar, já volto com o chá! – Fala – Na cozinha tem objetos muito perigosos que podem causar sérios danos a minha pessoa – Murmura Harry rumo a cozinha.

Enquanto Harry preparava o chá da forma mais demorada possível, Ginny murmurava no sofá com um sorriso demoníaco nos lábios: "Eu mato Harry... ahhh eu vou matar o Harry.

- EU MATO O HARRY POTTER! – Berra Ginny, fazendo Harry que estava na porta da cozinha, voltar alegando que tinha esquecido de colocar açúcar.

- Pode demorar! – Comenta sarcasticamente – Quanto mais você demorar, melhor minha mente elabora uma vingança contra você.

- Prontinho – Aparece Harry em um pulo na sala, já servindo o chá, mas mantendo uma distância considerável da noiva.

- Obrigada Harry – Agradece em uma voz perigosamente doce – Sente-se por favor – Indica o sofá à sua frente – Até parece que está com medo de mim – Beberica um gole de chá – Sabe estive pensando – Começa Ginny ainda mantendo a voz doce, causando uma repentina tremedeira em Harry – Quanto filhos mais você tem alem do filhinho da Brown? – Pergunta olhando fixamente para o homem.

- Eu acho que você precisa dormir Gin... É, é isso... dormir... você.precisa.dormir! – Fala assustado – Aquele Justin e o Malfoy não te fizeram bem! Está falando coisas sem sentido! – Concluiu.

Ginny repousa a xícara na mesinha ao lado da poltrona em que estava, levantando-se e caminhando em direção a Harry.

- Eu vou te dizer o que está sem sentido aqui, Harry – Diz com o rosto extremamente próximo ao noivo – O que não tem sentido Harry Potter é o nosso noivado! E eu estou terminando o nosso "relacionamento" agora! NÃO QUERO MAIS SABER DE VOCÊ E NEM DO SEU MALDITO QUADRIBOL! – Finaliza Ginny explodindo de raiva.

- Só pode ter sido o Malfoy! Foi ele que colocou essas idéias absurdas na sua cabeça! – Acusa Harry.

- Quem andou colocando coisas na minha cabeça foi você POTTER! E o Malfoy por mais covarde que ele seja, ele não faria o que você fez! Agora, se me dá licença – Diz retomando aparentemente a calma – eu tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer.

- Coisas como? – Pergunta meio assustado.

- Coisas que não te interessam Potter – Responde saindo e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Harry cai sentado no sofá apoiando a cabeça nas mãos, quando escuta a porta abrir novamente, focando a cabeça ruiva de Ginny.

- A propósito Harry, vou entrar com um processo de reembolso pelo tempo que estivemos noivos! Adeus – Diz meigamente, fechando a porta.

- Se Voldemort não conseguiu me matar, ela conseguirá – Diz Harry a beira do desespero.

* * *

Após fechar a porta da casa de Harry, Ginny senta-se na calçada e tira da bolsa um aparelho celular e com a mão trêmula disca um número. 

_- Alô – Atende a voz etérea de Luna._

- Luna? – Pergunta Ginny com a voz fraca.

_- Olá Ginny! Aconteceu alguma coisa? Sua voz está estranha – Pergunta Luna preocupada._

- Você sabe dirigir, não sabe Luna? – Pergunta Ginny

_- Sei – Responde não entendendo o porquê da pergunta._

- Ótimo! Estou na porta da casa do Harry, venha me buscar agora! – Ordena Ginny.

_- Mas o que aconteceu? – pergunta Luna tentando entender o que se passava_ com a amiga.

- Eu conto quando chegar – Finaliza desligando o telefone.

Quinze minutos depois Ginny já conseguia ouvir o barulho do carro de Luna aproximando-se. Uma freada brusca indicava que Luna realmente tinha chegado.

Ginny levanta-se da calçada e entra no carro sentando-se no banco do passageiro, desabando em lágrimas.

- Ginny o que acontece? São os narguilés, não são? – Pergunta Luna.

- Que narguilés? Ai Luna será que você não pode ter um pouco de consciência por cinco minutos? – Pergunta Ginny estressada.

- Se não são os narguilés, o que pode ser?

- Eu terminei o noivado – Diz Ginny apoiando o rosto entre as mãos.

- Você o que? – Pergunta Luna estática.

- Terminei com o Harry – Diz deprimida.

- Com o Harry? Mas vocês estavam tão bem! – Surpreende-se.

- Não diria que estávamos tão bem assim. Ele só falava do time e...e... eu... eu descobri uma coisa horrível que ele fez! – Enterra novamente o rosto nas mãos.

- O que Harry pode ter feito de tão ruim assim?

- Ele... ele... ele me traiu com a Brown! – Diz aos prantos.

- Com quem? Lilá Brown? Não é uma que tem um filho com o Zabini?

- Foi provado que Zabini não era o pai da criança... e eu estava em um laboratório trouxa quando ela apareceu com um papel em mãos para fazer um exame e lá... lá tinha o nome... o nome do Harry! – Explica Ginny.

- Mas o que você fazia em um laboratório trouxa? – Pergunta Luna não dando tanta atenção ao final da história.

- LUNA! Você não escutou o que eu disse? Harry é candidato a pai do filho da Brown! – Enfurece-se Ginny.

- Mas isso não prova que ele seja pai da criança! – Tenta acalmar Ginny.

- Para ele ser candidato quer dizer que ele me TRAIU!

- Calma Ginny não se desespere – Pausa – Afinal... o que você fazia em um laboratório trouxa?

- Estava para fazer o exame de DNA de Justin! – Explica Ginny.

- Ah sim é verdade, o exame, tinha me esquecido... Ele é irmão do Malfoy?

- Não me fale em Malfoy, nem em Justin, nem em DNA e menos ainda em HARRY POTTER! Será que não vê que eu não estou bem?

- Você está muito estressada Ginny – Diz Luna abrindo o porta-luvas do carro e retirando um colar de dentro dele – Tome, pegue este colar... ele afastará os narguilés de perto de você.

- Mas o meu problema não são narguilés! – Luna faz menção de falar alguma coisa, mas Ginny a interrompe – Chega! Chega de narguilés! Me leve para a Mansão Mafloy!

- Mas você acabou de dizer que não queria saber do Malfoy!

- Mas não é o Malfoy que eu vou ver! Eu vou ver a Alice e Phoebe Gellen.

- E por que você quer ver aquelas duas doidas? – Pergunta Luna indignada.

Ginny apenas olha para Luna com maior indignação, ela não era a pessoa mais sensata para chamar alguém de doido.

- Somente me leve!

- Está bem – Diz Luna acelerando, seguindo rumo a Mansão Malfoy em Wiltshire.

* * *

Draco estava em sua sala de estar analisando um contrato de sua empresa, enquanto Alice jogava xadrez bruxo com Zabini e Phoebe opinava no jogo dos dois. 

- Eu ainda acho que você deveria mexer este bispo – Intromete-se Phoebe.

- Calada! Eu sei o que eu estou fazendo! – Pede Alice.

- Xeque! – Anuncia Zabini

- Eu avisei, se você tivesse mexido o bispo... – Começa Phoebe, mas foi interrompida pelo elfo Blaise que acabara de entrar na sala.

- Mestre, ter duas moças, uma loira e uma de cabelos vermelhos, no portão querendo entrar. Blaise poder deixar elas entrar? – Pergunta o elfo a Draco.

- Duas moças? Mas que moças? – Pergunta ao elfo – Não... não precisa me responder – Draco vira-se para as duas advogadas – Isso tem dedo de vocês? – Pergunta bravo.

- Longe disso... Nós nem sabemos de nada – Responde Alice.

- Nem olhe para mim! – Diz Zabini vendo Draco virar-se para ele.

- Se não foi vocês, quem foi... – A porta se abre, e por ela rompe Luna e Ginny.

- Eu ainda acho que os problemas dele são por causa dos narguilés! – Comenta Luna sem perceber que já se encontrava dentro da sala da Mansão Malfoy.

Draco, Blaise, Alice e Phoebe se viram incrédulos ao deparar com Luna e Ginny dentro da sala.

- Vocês acham que minha casa é o que? – Pergunta Draco indignado olhando ameaçadoramente para o elfo.

- Mestre desculpar Blaise, eu não mandei elas entrar! – Desculpa o elfo ajoelhando – Blaise ir por as mãos no forno por isso.

- NÃO! Você não vai por as mãos no forno, nem se machucar de forma alguma! Draco NÃO vai te punir! Certo Draco? – Fala Alice em tom de ameaça.

- Era só o que me faltava, minha advogada se juntando a Sangue Ruim e ao DIGA, FALE, ou o que seja.

- F.A.L.E. – Interrompe Ginny.

- Que seja! – Diz Draco fazendo pouco caso – Mas o que faz aqui em minha Mansão? – Pergunta a ruiva.

- Não vim aqui para falar com você! Vim falar com Alice e Phoebe! – Diz Ginny.

Draco lança um olhar fuzilante às advogadas.

- Uma visita! Que gentil! Venha, vamos conversar na biblioteca! – Diz Phoebe puxando Ginny e Luna, sendo seguida por Alice.

- PARADAS! Vocês duas – Começa Draco, apontando para as duas advogadas – não vão levar a doida da Lovegood e a pobretona da Weasley à minha biblioteca!

- Não se preocupe Malfoy, já estou de saída! – Diz Luna alegremente se aproximando de Draco e começa a murmurar só para que ele ouça – Eu vou fazer alguns colares de Narguilés, Ginny está precisando, mas não conte à ela! – Luna volta ao tom de voz "normal" – Adeus a todos! Boa sorte Ginny! – Luna se retira.

Draco estava em estado de choque ao ver aquela mulher louca sair de sua sala, revirando os olhos: "Lunática", pensa Draco.

- Cadê as minhas advogadas e a Weasley? – Pergunta Draco ao ver que na sala só estavam ele e Zabini.

- Entraram – Responde Zabini apontando par a biblioteca.

- Por que só aparece maluco na minha vida? – Resmunga Draco jogando-se novamente na poltrona e voltando a ler seu contrato.

* * *

- Não acham que Malfoy ficará bravo? – Pergunta Ginny a duas advogadas enquanto era puxada para dentro da biblioteca. 

- Que isso! Draco é um amor! Ele não ficaria bravo com a gente! – Responde Alice – Mas diga-nos, o que aconteceu? – Pergunta a ruiva.

- Não é por nada não, mas você está com uma cara péssima! – Diz "delicadamente" Phoebe.

Ginny desaba em prantos.

- Relaxe, o que aconteceu? – Perguntam Alice e Phoebe.

- Sabe... hoje... de... tarde... quando... estávamos... fazendo o exame... – longa fungada.

- Tome, pegue este lencinho – Oferece Alice – Respire fundo e continue.

-Então... o Haaaaarry – Recomeça a fungar – Ele teve um caso com a Brown.

- Isso já deu para perceber – Comenta Phoebe, que recebe um olhar de desaprovação de Alice.

- Continue Ginny – Incentiva Alice – Não ligue para o que ela diz!

- Então, eu fui para casa e... e... eu joguei o nosso porta-retrato nele e gritei com ele...e...e...e eu terminei com ele! – Desaba em choro novamente.

- Crise na Potterlândia? – Fala Draco apoiando-se a porta da biblioteca – Eu mandei não virem até a minha biblioteca! – Já respondendo aos olhares de censura vindo de Alice e Phoebe.

- Como é que é? – Uma quinta voz se pronuncia – Você terminou com o Testa Rachada? – Pergunta Zabini puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se – Conte-me tudo! – Pede.

- Cala-se Zabini – Ordena uma Ginny de olhos muito inchados.

- Com todo o Respeito Draco, mas será que você e Zabini podem sair? – Pergunta Alice educadamente.

- Vamos embora Zabini! – Diz Draco já o puxando, e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Aos poucos Ginny vai se recuperando da crise de choro e recomeça a falar.

- Bom, na verdade, eu vim atrás de vocês não para desabafar, mas sim por que preciso de um advogado.

- Advogado? Para que? – Perguntam as duas.

- Vou processar o Harry... quero ser reembolsada por tudo que investi nesta relação! – Diz com firmeza.

Phoebe cai no riso e Alice olha para ela de uma forma mortal.

- Qualé? Ela foi corna, tem que ganhar alguma coisa! – Explica-se Phoebe.

- Cala a boca Phoebe! Ginny, não dê atenção a ela – Iremos te ajudar com o processo.

- Com muito gosto! – Acrescenta Phoebe.

- Será que Malfoy irá se importar? – Pergunta Ginny

Uma olha para a outra e respondem:

- Claro que não!

* * *

- O QUE? Vocês vão trabalhar para a Weasley? – Pergunta Draco indignado 

- Mas é por uma boa causa! – Responde Alice.

- Vamos processar o POTTER! – Acrescenta Phoebe.

- É uma causa justa! – Pronuncia-se Zabini, ao que Alice e Phoebe confirmam.

- Vai ser interessante – Conclui Draco com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

_

* * *

Querido Harry,_

_Ginny não passou a noite aqui, pensei que tivesse passado contigo. Talvez ela esteja na casa de Luna._

_Beijos,_

_Molly Weasley._

Harry amassa o bilhete, jogando-o em um canto qualquer da sala.

- Ela foi para a casa do Malfoy! – Conclui Harry – Ou para a casa daquele tal de Justin – Senta-se à mesa e depara-se com uma foto sua no Profeta Diário.

"_Harry Potter e seus casos extra conjugais_" – Dizia a Manchete.

* * *

**N/A.:** Olá pessoas, tudo bom com vocês? O que acharam do capítulo? Desculpe-nos a demora, mas sabe como é final de ano e inicio de um novo ano, ficamos todos enrolados... Mas vamos ao que interessa. 

Adoramos escrever este capítulo, a briga de Harry e Giny foi tão divertida (EuDy diz: Poderiamos ter tacado mais coisas nele, mas a Dê não deixou ; Delyê: Claro que não, já judiamos tanto dele nesta fanfic! Tadinho... EuDy: Tadinho nada!)

Vamos as reviews!

Ci Felton: Delyê diz: Na verdade, eu me inspirei bastante em mim mesma para escrever esta cena! EuDy diz: Qualé... é só uma picadinha! Tirar sangue não doi! ... Realmente um loiro muito sexy a aguarda... para que precisamos de um moreno de olhos verdes se temos um Deus Grego Loiro Platinado de Olhos sedutoramente Azuis Acizentados! EuDy e Dê babando... Huuuuuummm será que um dos Weasleys é o papai do menino ruivinho? Suspense Bom, nada é impossivel, a genetica prova, mas mais para frente descobriremos quem é o pai d'O Fedelho Ruivo... Esperamos que se diverta lendo este capítulo tanto quanto nos divertivos o escrevendo! BeijOs e até a próxima!

Sora Malfoy: Também queríamos ser uma dessas advogadas... Oops nós somos! hauahuauhahuahu Bom, somos pelo menos na história... Obrigada pela review! Esperamos que goste do capítulo e não se esqueça de fazer seu palpite quanto a paternidade do ruivinho! BeijOs

Yuuko: Concordamos plenamente com ambas as afirmações, só tem homem cachorro mas tão lindOs! Principalmente o DraquinhO! Fala sério, e tem como não perdoá-los? babando ... Obrigada pela review! E não deixe de nos acompanhar! BeijOs e até a próxima!

Aninha Black: Se tu esta rindo, não faz ideia de quanto nós estamos rindo! Realmente, ele por ser metamorfago, nada impede... as aposts estão lançadas! Continue a acompanhar a nossa história! Agradecemos a review e esperamos que divirta-se com este capítulo! BeijOs.

Féller: Obrigada! As vezes a nossa imaginação supera as nossas expectativas... continue nos acompanhando e não se esqueça de fazer sua aposta quanto a paternidade do fedelho ruivo! BeijOs e até a próxima!

* * *

**Aviso de Spoiler!**

**Inicio do Spoiler**

Aproveitando, eu (Delyê, Alice, ou o que preferir) gostaria de pedir à aqueles que leram o último livro para lerem a minha fanfic com o Casal Scorpius e Lily, chamada "É Um Livro De Histórias". Agradeço e não esqueçam da minha review! BeijOs e até a próxima

**Fim do Spoiler**

**Aviso de Spoiler!**

* * *

Por hoje é só! Aguardem o próximo capítulo e continuem suas apostas!

Ahhh e claro, não se esqueçam de nos deixar uma review!

BeijOs

**_Sras. Malfoy_**

**_27 de Janeiro de 2008_**


	7. Será que ele vai aceitar?

**Capítulo 6 – Será que ele vai aceitar**

"_O famoso Harry Potter, herói do mundo mágico, mostrou uma outra face desconhecida por todos nós._

_De acordo com fontes seguras que preferiram não se identificar, Harry Potter tem um filho com uma antiga colega de Hogwarts._

'_Eu nunca pensei que Harry Potter, aquele que venceu você-sabe-quem, pudesse manter um caso fora de seu noivado com a senhorita Weasley. Venhamos e convenhamos, foram quatro anos de noivado para acabar engravidando a amante?', indigna-se a fonte._

_É lógico que a essa altura todos já têm conhecimento do envolvimento da Senhorita Brown (mãe do filho de Harry Potter) com outros homens da alta sociedade bruxa,entre eles o Senhor Blaise Zabini que nos prestou um depoimento:_

'_Fala sério ela queria jogar o fedelho para cima de mim! Possivelmente estava com medo da repercussão da mídia, e achou que se daria bem me dando um golpe!' Também indignado o Sr. Zabini ainda acrescenta 'O fedelho é ruivo! Como poderia ser meu filho? Eu por algum acaso sou ruivo ou tenho antecedentes assim? Antes tivesse jogado o filho para cima de um dos Weasleys!'._

_Mais uma vez, o menino-que-sobreviveu nos surpreende, mas desta vez de forma desapontadora"._

_Rita Skeeter_

_Representante do Profeta Diário_

- Mas eu nem fui notificado oficialmente sobre a criança! Aliás, eu nem vi essa criança! – Harry Potter, incrédulo joga O Profeta na lixeira, quando percebe que uma coruja batia em sua janela.

Dirige-se ao lugar para apanhar a carta e lê-la:

"_Sr. Harry Potter_

_O Sr. foi convocado a comparecer amanhã ao Laboratório Trouxa 'Instituto Britânico de Pesquisas Cientificas' às 14 horas para recolhimento de seu material genético a fim de comprovar a paternidade ou não da criança Matthew Brown"._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Laurien Wind_

_Advogada da Srta. Brown_

- Ótimo! Era só o que eu precisava! Sem noiva, com um possível filho e a mídia atrás de mim! – Harry abaixa a cabeça desiludido olhando para a carta – Pelo menos agora eu sei o nome da criança – Tenta se reconfortar, não que ajudasse muito. - Acho que pior do que está, não pode ficar! – Dirige-se à sala, encontrando um homem limpando as vestes de fuligem – Retiro o que disse!

Ginny tivera uma noite cheia, após retornar da Mansão Malfoy, foi para a casa de Luna, já que achou que ir para A Toca não seria uma coisa sensata no momento, afinal conhecendo o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, ela tinha certeza de que diriam que foi uma decisão precipitada terminar o noivado sem nem ao menos saber o resultado da paternidade.

- Gin! Acorde! – Chama uma Luna eufórica pulando no sofá onde Ginny dormira.

Ginny resmunga algo indecifrável e vira para o outro lado.

- Harry está no jornal! – Conta Luna, fazendo Ginny voltar-se para o lado em que ela estava.

- Normal, ele está sempre no jornal... Mas desta vez, por quê? – Pergunta meio sonolenta.

- É melhor você ler – Fala entregando o jornal para Ginny.

- Mas a bisbilhoteira da Skeeter já escreveu uma matéria sobre isso! – Exclama Ginny – Bom, ao menos ainda não descobriu que terminamos.

- É tem lógica – Pensa Luna completamente alienada – Ginny você quer chá para o café da manhã?

- Pode ser Luna – Responde Ginny impressionada com a capacidade da amiga de viajar nas horas mais impróprias – Eu vou tomar café e seguirei para o escritório.

- Mas hoje é sábado, sua família não se reúne aos finais de semana? – Pergunta a loira.

- Sim, por isso mesmo que eu vou para escritório. Não vai ser nada fácil encarar todos eles – Apavora-se Ginny.

* * *

- Wood? O que você faz aqui logo cedo? – Pergunta Harry fingindo surpresa, recebendo um olhar zangado do homem.

- Cedo? – Repete Oliver, tirando um exemplar d'O Profeta Diário jogando em Harry – Explique-se, Potter! – Exige o treinador.

- Wood, não é nada disso que você está pensando! – Começa Harry desesperado, sendo interrompido.

- Ah não? Então quer dizer que isso é uma mera ilusão?

- Quem escreveu isso foi a Skeeter! Ela não é uma jornalista muito confiável! – Exaspera-se Harry parecendo uma criança amedrontada.

- Pode não ser verdade, mas está NA CAPA D'O PROFETA DIÁRIO! Isto é PÉSSIMO para a sua imagem e a do TIME! – Berra Wood, começando a andar de um lado para o outro na sala com a mão apoiada na testa, enquanto o outro cai sentado na poltrona.

Harry acompanha com o olhar Wood andar de um lado para o outro, pensando em como a sua vida, de uma noite para a outra tinha conseguido virar de cabeça para baixo.

"O time! O TIME! ... Ah meu Merlim o Time! O que vai ser do Time!?" – Wood desesperava-se em pensamentos!

- Você por algum acaso pensou no TIME, Potter? – Wood grita aproximando-se velozmente de Harry – É bom é você ter uma EXCELENTE explicação sobre isso! – Vocifera com o dedo em riste, deixando o rapaz rígido na poltrona.

- Wo..od! Eu posso explicar! Mas eu juro que eu nem sabia dessa criança!

- Certo,explique-se! – Ordena.

- Não vai se sentar?

- ANDA LOGO POTTER!

- Ta bom! – Concorda ofegante – Lembra daquela Copa que a gente ganhou ha quatro anos atrás?

- A Copa... – Um brilho passa pelo olhar do treinador – CLARO QUE EU LEMBRO! Continua! – Manda.

- Então... Nós saímos para comemorar,e a uma certa altura eu estava um pouco, mas só um pouco, "alegre"...e eu estava conversando com uma mulher, não era a Ginny, por que a Ginny estava defendendo um cliente na Irlanda, e sabe como é, né? A gente começou a conversar, lembramos dos tempos de Hogwarts! Você sabe como eu adoro Hogwarts! Aliás falando em Hogwarts, tem tempo que eu não vejo o Hagrid, talvez eu deva visitá-lo por estes dias, ele é ótimo...eeer ele tem ...umas histórias muito legais... Você deveria conversar com Hagrid também...

- É mesmo? NÃO MUDE DE ASSUNTO POTTER!

- Estávamos conversando sobre Hogwarts e ... para ser sincero eu não me lembro do que aconteceu depois...só me lembro de ter acordado na manhã seguinte no meu apartamento, com uma baita enxaqueca e com a mulher do bar ao meu lado – Finaliza Harry.

- E a mulher do bar era a Brown? – Pergunta

- Era... – Responde vagamente.

- Certo...

- Jura que não vai contar para a Ginny isso? Ela não sabe dessa parte, ela só sabe da criança.

- Mas é claro que ela já deduziu a primeira parte! Ou você acha a cegonha trouxe o bebê da Brown?

- Ela pode até ter deduzido a primeira parte, mas se ela sequer imaginar que foi em minha cama...

- Falando em Ginevra... Como ela reagiu?

- Ela não reagiu nada bem! – Responde, retirando do bolso duas alianças e mostrando a Wood.

- Pelo jeito a coisa foi feia! Falta-lhe algum pedaço? – Pergunta checando o rapaz com o olhar

– Eu não quero nem pensar que pedaço Ginny me arrancaria! – Preocupa-se.

- E a criança, como é que fica?

- Eu tenho que fazer o exame amanha.

- Ah sim... Harry – Aproxima-se Wood – é muito, mas muito bom mesmo para você, em todos os sentidos, que esta criança NÃO seja seu filho.

- É... É eu sei

- Por que... Quando for provado que esta criança não é seu filho, vamos processar a Skeeter por calúnia, injúria e difamação! – Conclui convicto.

- Não me fale em processos... nem advogados! – Reclama Harry apoiando a cabeça entre as mãos.

- Tudo isso só por causa da Ginny? Já já ela volta para você! E quando ela voltar, vocês vão casar!

- Você não conhece a Ginny! Ela não vai voltar... É mais fácil ela ter um caso com o novo cliente, do que voltar para mim!

- Ela falou isso por que estava com a cabeça quente! Quer que eu vá falar com ela? – Pergunta Wood.

- NÃO! Não vá falar com ela! É capaz de ela te colocar no processo também!

- Que processo Harry?

- O que ela vai lançar contra mim... – Diz entre dentes.

- Processo contra você? VOCÊ PIROU HARRY?

- Eu não tive culpa! Ela falou isso ontem quando saiu daqui! ... Ela não estava bem! Não estava bem mesmo... Nada bem... Ela falou de forma tão doce que eu preferiria que tivesse gritado.

- Escute Harry, e escute bem! Se a Weasley não te matar, eu farei isso com as minhas próprias mãos... Então é bom você se entender com ela.

- Mas como eu vou fazer isso?

- Sei lá! Mande flores! Compre dúzias de bombons! Perfumes caros! Leve-a para um jantar romântico! SE VIRE! Faça como quiser, mas VOLTE com ela! Um processo contra você arruinaria a imagem do time! – Termina Wood de volta na lareira.

**

* * *

****Flashback**

_N/A: (Sublinhado representa as falas e pensamentos de Draco e Zabini)_

_- Que isso! Draco é um "amor"! Ele não ficaria bravo com a gente! __– "Eu não teria tanta certeza assim__" Resmunga o próprio com os ouvidos atrás da porta – Mas diga-nos, o que aconteceu?_

_- Não é por nada não, mas você está com uma cara péssima! – __"Merlim, a Phoebe é tão delicada quanto o Zabini"_

_- Hey! Eu ouvi isso! – Exclama Zabini._

_Ginny desaba em prantos._

_- Calado Zabini! Não vê que ela esta chorando?_

_- Relaxe, o que aconteceu?_

_- Preocupado com a Weasley Draco?_

_- Calado!_

_- Sabe... hoje... de... tarde... quando... estávamos... fazendo o exame..._

_- Tome, pegue este lencinho. Respire fundo e continue._

_-Então... o Haaaaarry. Ele teve um caso com a Brown_

_- Com a Brown? Eu sabia!_

_- Calado! Ou elas vão nos ouvir!_

_- Isso já deu para perceber! ._

_- Continue Ginny. Não ligue para o que ela diz!_

_- Então, eu fui para casa e... e... eu joguei o nosso porta-retrato nele e gritei com ele...e...e...e eu terminei com ele! – Desaba em choro novamente._

**Fim do Flashback**

Draco estava sentado em seu escritório, e a cena da noite anterior ainda estava em sua mente, não deixando o se concentrar.

"_Estou com dó da Weasley, tá bem que isto é um absurdo, mas eu estou com dó dela! Olhando por esse lado, Potter vale menos que o Zabini_." Conclui em seus próprios pensamentos, jogando os documentos sobre sua mesa, desistindo de lê-los.

- Draquinho! – três pessoa rompem pela porta do escritório.

- Vocês não! – reclama – não vêm que estou trabalhando?

- Interromperia seu trabalho, para ver o que nós te trouxemos. – Explica Alice.

Zabini aproxima-se de Draco sentando- se em cima da mesa entregando lhe o _Profeta Diário_.

- Dá só uma olhada na manchete da primeira página. – Fala Zabini rindo.

- "Harry Potter e seus casos extraconjugais". - lê Draco em voz alta. – ele nem é casado com a Weasley! Como teria casos extraconjugais? – pergunta indignado.

- Calma Draquinho! Até parece estar com ciúme. – comenta Alice.

- Ciúme do Potter, Draquinho? – provoca Phoebe.

- Que Potter o quê?! Está doida? – pergunta Alice a Phoebe. – eu me referia a Weasley!

- Weasley, Draco? – pergunta Zabini debochadamente.

- Ficou louco? Vai dar ouvidos a essas duas malucas? – indigna-se o loiro.

- Dizem por aí _Draquinho_, que toda brincadeira tem seu fundo de verdade. – cutuca Blaise.

- Estou farto de vocês três! SUMAM DAQUI! - Ordena encarando os três amigos que permanecem dentro da sala. – IMEDIATAMENTE!

- Mas Drac... – começa Zabini.

- AGORA! – ordena novamente.

- Você está muito estressado Draquinho! – começa Alice.

- 'Tá precisando de uma namorada! – conclui Phoebe se jogando para cima de Malfoy que a princípio fica sem reação.

- Não você, sua louca! Acho que tenho uma idéia melhor. Vem comigo! – ordena Alice puxando a amiga e saindo da sala.

- Eu devo dizer Draco que tenho dó de você. – comenta o amigo.

- Vê se não me enche, Blaise!

"PLOC"

- Chamou mestre Malfoy? – pergunta o elfo que acabara de aparatar no recinto.

- Não chamei você, estava falando com o Zabini. Vá procurar algo para fazer na cozinha e não me encha! – diz irritado para o elfo.

- Perdão mestre! Blaise ir se punir por isso, Blaise ir passar as mãos a ferro. – diz o elfo tristemente.

- Vá, vá! Faça o que quiser! – Draco responde mal ouvindo o que o elfo falou. – Elas não podem fazer nada de tão ruim. – conclui se referindo as duas advogadas.

- Sinceramente, vindo de Alice e Phoebe, não teria tanta certeza assim. – comenta Zabini com um sorriso sarcástico.

* * *

Ginevra estava em seu escritório ainda com o Profeta Diário em mãos.

- Quando a Skeeter descobrir que o Harry e eu não estamos mais juntos, vai ser a notícia do ano! – comentava preocupada em voz alta. – O que os meus pais vão dizer disso? – apóia a cabeça entre as mãos. – Esse traste! – murmurou levantando a cabeça e olhando para um porta – retrato sobre sua mesa com a foto dos dois. – Cachorro .- diz segurando o objeto. – Quatro anos de noivado! Eu sou apaixonada por esse idiota desde os meus dez anos! E esse safado tinha uma amante! E o pior engravidou a maldita! – diz jogando o porta – retrato na porta. – Maldito POTTER!

Seu momento de fúria foi interrompido pela campainha da recepção. – Ah se for o Harry, eu nem sei o que sou capaz de fazer com aquele trasgo!

Ginny saiu do escritório e se deparou com as advogadas Gellen sentadas em sua sala de recepção.

- O que fazem aqui? Ao que me lembro não marcamos reunião nenhuma para hoje.

- Não viemos falar de reuniões e clientes hoje. – diz Alice.

- Viemos falar de algo mais interessante...Bem interessante – comenta Phoebe.

- E o que pode ser tão interessante assim? – pergunta Ginny curiosa.

- Está com raiva do Harry, sim? Sabemos um jeito de você se vingar de, de uma forma divertida. – explica Alice.

- Divertidíssima!- acrescenta Phoebe maliciosamente.

- E o que vocês sugerem? – indaga Ginny desconfiada.

- Se você está com raiva do Harry e precisa fazer ciúmes nele de alguma forma, sugiro que o meio mais eficaz de fazê-lo se morder de raiva é "cuidando" do nosso querido cliente. – explica Alice.

- Cuidando? E eu lá tenho cara de babá do Malfoy? – Exalta-se Ginny.

- Bem não sei se ele iria gostar de uma babá, mas garanto que os homens adoram uma enfermeira sexy, e se você incrementar com uma dança sensual...

- CHEGA Phoebe! Assim até parece que o Draquinho é um...

- Maníaco sexual? Ninfomaníaco ou talvez um tarado? – interrompe Ginny um tanto assustada.

- Não, não é isso... Mas você entendeu a história! – conclui Alice.

- De qualquer forma, ainda não entendi onde querem chegar com esta história. – Reclama Ginny.

- Queremos que você saia com ele! – tenta explicar novamente Alice, ao que Ginny tem um acesso de riso.

- Ficaram loucas? Desde quando Malfoy iria querer sair comigo?

- Então quer dizer que você quer sair com ele? – provoca Phoebe.

- Qualquer uma em são consciência quereria! – diz sabiamente Alice. – Então, o que acha, vai sair com ele, ou não?

- Claro que... Não! Ele não sairia comigo! – reafirma Ginny.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza... – comenta Phoebe.

- Ele anda tão estressado...Está precisando de alguém. – diz Alice tristemente.

- Vocês não querem me empurrar para o Malfoy só por isso, não é? - pergunta Ginny.

- Não, claro que não! – diz Alice.

- Não, também achamos que você deveria experimentar coisas novas. – diz Phoebe.

- Trocar o herói pelo vilão... – Começa Alice.

- Os olhos de "sapinho cozido" pelos olhos azuis acizentados... – continua Phoebe,

- Que diga- se de passagem, dá para se perder naquele olhar... – completa Alice – e que olhar!

- E que corpo! – acrescenta Phoebe. – Lembra-se daquele dia que fomos acordá-lo...

- Ahhh... O cheiro daqueles lençóis! – suspira Alice.

- Que lençóis que nada! Quis me oferecer para cuidar dele, ajudá-lo a tomar banho, mas ele não aceitou... – comenta Phoebe tristemente.

- Bem que eu deveria ter me oferecido para ajudá-lo também... Vai ver que ele prefere uma morena, a uma loira maluca como você! – diz Alice.

- Maluca, eu? Não fui eu quem ficou agarrando os travesseiros do Draquinho. – diz Phoebe dando de ombros.

- E não fui eu, que me joguei para cima dele no escritório, e em muitos outros lugares... – afirma Alice.

- BASTA! – interrompe Ginny assustada.

- Mas... - recomeçam Alice e Phoebe.

- CALADAS! Está bem! Vocês me convenceram, eu saio com o Malfoy, mas só tem um problema... Ele vai aceitar? – termina Ginny em dúvida.

**

* * *

**

**Nota das Autoras: **Primeiramente, pedimos imensas desculpas pela demora de postar o capítulo, mas acontece que o tempo conspira contra nós (e nossos professores da faculdade, principalmente o de Filosofia Geral, só porque ele não tem vida, pensa que não podemos ter também! Huummff), mas aqui está, depois de um longo e tenebroso verão (o último capitulo foi postado meados de Janeiro). Deixamos o drama de lado e vamos as reviews:

Aninha Black - Olá Aninha! Agradecemos o comentário, esperamos que continue a acompanhar a história! E quanto ao Harry Canalha, cuidariamos de um canalha daquele, mas claro, preferimos o LOIRÃO! Ui ui! BeijOs

Cy Felton - Olá! Obrigada pelo comentário! O que achou do capítulo novo? Esperamos que goste muito. Quanto ao comentário "Eudy e Dê babando", tem como não babar pelo Draquinho? IMPOSSIVEL! AHuAHUahuA! BeijOs

L.K.Wood - Olá pessoa! Deixou-nos um comentário! Muitíssimo obrigada! Desculpe-nos a demora, agradecemos o comentário, e esperamos que continue a acompanhar e a deixar reviews! BeijOs

Sora Malfoy - Olá Sora! Agradecemos a review! Que bom que está gostando! Sintimos muito, ela pode até te contratar para matar o Harry, mas os "escravos Malfoy e Justin" são NOSSOS, não vamos diviví-los com ninguém!Muahahahaha... Perdoe-nos a demora, mas cá está o novo capítulo! Tentaremos não demorar com o próximo! BeijOs

_Bom pessoas, por hoje é só! Esperamos que gostem do novo capítulo!_

**_Sras. Malfoy_**

**_18 de Maio de 2008_**


	8. Enfim, O Encontro

**Capítulo 7 – Enfim, O Encontro**

- Draquinhooo! – este estava sentado à mesa de jantar, à espera de sua refeição, quando ouviu suas "queridas" advogadas chamando-o.

- Vocês não cansam de mim não? – Reclama Draco enquanto o elfo o servia.

- Cansar de você? Jamais... além do que, passamos a tarde fora hoje. – afirma Phoebe.

- Diga-se de passagem, tratando de assuntos de seu interesse. – diz Alice.

- Algum problema com... com aquele Dawlish? – pergunta Draco rispidamente, ao dizer o nome do "irmão".

- Não... Esquece o caso! – diz Phoebe.

- Como esquece o caso?! Eu pago um absurdo para vocês! – indigna-se Draco.

- Eu disse que ele precisa de uma namorada. – comenta Phoebe.

- Aliás, precisava. Como somos extremamente competentes, já resolvemos esse problema – diz Alice, com um sorrisinho sarcástico.

- Como se eu precisasse da ajuda de vocês para arranjar uma namorada. Eu tenho a mulher que eu quiser aos meus pés. – diz Draco prepotentemente.

- Até a Weasley? – desafia Alice.

- Até a Wasley! – responde Draco rapidamente, sem parar para pensar no que havia falado - Como assim até a Weasley? – pergunta preocupado – O que vocês aprontaram?

- Nada Draco! Você fala como se nós só aprontássemos com você, nós te ajudamos bastante – Responde Alice fingindo ressentimento do comentário.

- Não fuja do assunto, o que tem a Weasley? – Retoma o homem.

- Onde está seu cavalheirismo, Draco? Não vai convidar nos para jantar? - Pergunta Alice.

- Como se vocês esperassem um convite meu para alguma coisa... – Reclama.

- Na verdade, esperamos um convite seu para muita coisa...- Murmura Alice, ao que Draco prefere fingir não ouvir o comentário, enquanto as duas sentam-se a mesa.

- E quanto a Weasley? – Pergunta tentando retomar ao assunto.

- Vamos começar por partes, vou tentar te explicar como a Alice explicaria. – Disse Phoebe em tom tão sóbrio que a fez receber olhares assustados de Draco e Alice. – Vamos lá, primeiramente a Weasley terminou com o Potter, e você odeia o testa- rachada...

- E se me permite dizer, tem certo interesse na Weasley. – Interrompe Alice.

- Exato! – recomeça Phoebe antes que Draco pudesse dizer algo – Então nada mais lógico que você sair com ela, agora que não está mais comprometida, o que causaria ciúmes no Potter e faria você ter a Weasley nessa sua "lista" – Conclui sabiamente.

- Vocês ficaram loucas? A Weasley? – Irrita-se Draco.

- Você mesmo disse que poderia sair com a mulher que quisesse! – Relembra Alice.

- Mas eu não disse que queria a Weasley!

- Não conscientemente! Ela tem te "atormentado" bastante durante os sonhos, não é _Draquinho_? – Pergunta Phoebe com um sorrisinho malicioso.

- Você não devia ter falado isso – Preocupa- se Alice.

- Vocês andam me espionando enquanto durmo? – Esbraveja Draco.

- Nós? Claro que não! Longe disso - Responde Phoebe.

- Preferimos você acordado... – Comenta Alice num tom mais audível do que pretendia.

- Bem acordado se quer saber... – Acrescenta Phoebe.

- Então, quando será o encontro? – Pergunta Alice como se nada tivesse sido comentado anteriormente.

- Vocês querem me enlouquecer, é isso? – Pergunta Draco atordoado (N/A: oh dózinha)

- Não somos nós que estamos te enlouquecendo durante o sono – Comenta Phoebe.

- Ótimo! Você deve pegar Ginevra na casa dela as 19:00, e aqui está a sua reserva para o jantar amanhã!Tenham um bom encontro! – Diz Alice rapidamente, entregando a reserva ao homem e puxando Phoebe para fora da sala de jantar.

- Voltem já aqui! – Ordena Draco.

- Desculpe não podemos... Ahn, temos que atender um cliente. – Desconversa Alice.

- Cliente? A essa hora, são oito da noite! Que tipo de cliente é esse? – Pergunta desconfiado.

- Nem te conto... – Diz Phoebe sarcasticamente, desaparecendo com a amiga.

* * *

- Eu não acredito que estou fazendo isso! – Reclamava Draco enquanto terminava de dar o nó em sua gravata.

- Você está um gato _Draquinho_! – Comenta Zabini esparramado na cama de Draco.

- Calado Zabini! Não sei como Alice e Phoebe me convenceram disso.

- Quer que eu lhe diga como? – Provoca o outro.

- Não me venha com seus comentários. Vá buscar a chave do meu carro – Manda Draco.

- Mande seu elfo... - Levanta-se Zabini da cama. – E outra, eu estou de saída _Draquinho_! Adeus.

"_Zabini saindo com pressa, Alice e Phoebe não aparecem desde ontem a noite...aí tem coisa."_

* * *

- Eu não tenho roupa para ir! – Desespera- se Ginny ao ver todas as suas roupas espalhadas em cima da cama e nenhuma boa o suficiente para o seu encontro.

- Que acha desse vestido preto? Ele é bonito, simples, mas ainda assim elegante... – Conclui Alice segurando um vestido aparentemente delicado e apropriado à situação.

- E tem um decote ENORME! – Interrompe Phoebe, exagerando quanto ao tamanho do decote.

- Calada Phoebe!... Acho que Draco vai adorar! – Comenta Alice maliciosamente.

- Será que isso vai ficar bom mesmo? – Pergunta Ginny enquanto vestia se.

- É claro que vai ficar bom! – Responde Alice.

- PÁRA TUDO! – Exclama Phoebe.

- O que foi? – Perguntam assustadas Alice e Ginny.

- Você não pode ir com esta lingerie! – Protesta.

- E por que não? – Pergunta Ginny.

- Realmente não é nada sexy. – Comenta Alice.

- E vocês acham que eu vou mostrar minha lingerie para ele? – Assusta se Ginny.

- Vai saber... - Joga no ar Alice.

- Hello,você vai sair com Draco Malfoy queridinha! – Diz Phoebe como se isso fosse uma das coisas mais óbvias do mundo.

- Isso não quer dizer nada! Ele nem é tudo isso! – Comenta Ginny não tão confiante de sua afirmação.

- Você não viu nada! – Dizem as outras duas. Ginny faz cara de espanto.

- Seria demais eu perguntar o que vocês têm com Malfoy?

- Não seria não, não temos nada, somos somente advogadas dele e eu diria que acabamos por nos tornar amigas... – Responde Alice.

- Infelizmente, não que nós não queiramos ser algo mais...- Comenta Phoebe.

- Entendo – Diz Ginny sarcasticamente.

- Barulho de carro, acho que Draquinho chegou! - Anuncia Alice indicando a janela.

- Ahn, devo acrescentar que ele está uma delícia naquele terno – Diz Phoebe babando, ao ver Draco sair de seu porsche preto.

- Eu preciso ver isto também! – Exaspera-se Alice correndo para a janela.

Draco ao se sentir observado, olha para o alto e depara-se com Alice e Phoebe o observando (N/A: Secando o Draquinho, nada mais justo xD).

- Bom Ginny... – Começa Phoebe.

- Precisamos ir – Acrescente Alice – Por que agora o seu acompanhante já chegou. Tchauzinho!

- Espero que você tenha trocado a lingerie, por que se não trocou, TROQUE-A! Tchauzinho! E boa noite! – Despede-se Phoebe com uma piscadinha.

* * *

- Por que a demora? – Pergunta Alice a Phoebe em frente a porta da sala.

- Estava ajudando a Ginny com... com o vestido – Explica-se Phoebe, frisando a palavra "vestido" e piscando para Alice.

- Ahhh o vestido – Pisca Alice de volta, enquanto escutam a campainha.

- Meninas, já vão? – Pergunta a Sra. Weasley que veio a sala para atender a porta– Ajudando Ginny com o vestido?

- Claro, Sra. Weasley, Ginny estava tendo problemas com o vestido, e er viemos ajudá-la! – Responde Alice.

Molly aproxima-se para abrir a porta.

- Sr. Malfoy! – Cumprimenta a Sra. Weasley.

- Sr. Malfoy? – Murmura Phoebe para Alice.

- Calada! – Responde de volta em um murmúrio.

- Boa noite Sra. Weasley – Cumprimenta educadamente Draco – Senhoritas Gellen!

- Vou avisar a Ginny que já está aqui! – Diz a senhora retirando-se.

- Posso saber o que estão fazendo aqui? – Pergunta desconfiado.

- Oras, ajudando a Ginny! – Responde Alice dando de ombros – Vamos indo Phoebe? Temos que ir!

- Aonde? – Pergunta Draco.

- Oras Draco, não devemos satisfa... - Alice é interrompida pela entrada de Ginny.

A pequena Weasley trajava um belo e simples vestido preto com os cabelos soltos e sandálias prata.

- Vai se dar beeem! – Phoebe cutuca Draco com o cotovelo.

- É incrível como você consegue tirar todo o romantismo de uma cena! – Diz Alice levando as mãos a têmpora.

Draco estava totalmente absorto na imagem de Ginny, que nem prestou atenção no que as advogadas comentavam e estas ao percebendo que não eram mais bem vindas ali se retiraram.

O loiro aproxima-se de Ginny oferecendo-lhe a mão para que termine de descer a escada.

- Boa noite, Weasley! – Beija-lhe a mão, mantendo os olhos fixos nela.

- Boa noite, Malfoy! – Cumprimenta de volta, ao que Draco estende-lhe o braço para que saiam.

- Como vai o Potter, Ginevra? – pergunta debochadamente enquanto abria a porta do carro para que a ruiva entrasse.

- Como vou saber?! – responde um tanto arrogante.

- Dawlish não vai ficar enciumado com o nosso _encontro_? - Ginny sente suas bochechas ficaram levemente avermelhadas.

- E por que ele deveria ficar enciumado? Eu não tenho nada com ele!

- Não parecia no dia em que fomos a reunião.

- E o que me diz de você, Alice e Phoebe? Vocês sim parecem ter um "caso"!

- _Ciúmes_? – Pergunta com um sorriso malicioso.

- Ora vamos! Por que eu teria ciúmes de você?

- Por que eu sou Draco Malfoy, e qualquer uma gostaria de estar no seu lugar agora!

- Você está querendo dizer que eu sou uma qualquer como estas que se oferecem para você? – Questiona irritada.

- Não estou dizendo isso Weasley, estou apenas querendo dizer que sou uma pessoa cobiçada.

- E devo acrescentar que prepotente

- Me espanta você não ter saído com ninguém desde que terminou com o Potter

- Não divulguei o término do meu noivado com o Potter.

- Chamando o sapinho de olhos cozido pelo sobrenome?

- Não tenho mais nada com ele... Ele que faça bom proveito da Brown – Responde desviando o olhar.

- Certo, vamos esquecer o Potter hoje – Finaliza Draco com um ar safado, enquanto estacionava o carro. Ajudou a descer do carro e ofereceu o braço à ruiva e entraram no restaurante.

- Boa noite, Sr.Malfoy! – cumprimentou o recepcionista. – Por favor posso ver o número de sua reserva – Draco entregou o papel ao homem e este acompanhou Ginny e ele até uma mesa ao canto do recinto, afastada das demais. O restaurante não era tão grande, suas paredes eram de tijolos claros o chão era de assoalho mogno e ao centro do recinto havia uma lareira onde crepitava um fogo baixo.

- O que acha Weasley? Acredito que nunca tenha vindo a um lugar como este? – provocou Draco.

- Não consegue deixar de ser você nem mesmo por um momento, não é Malfoy?! – responde Ginny irritada – Devo acrescentar para sua informação que não é o único a conhecer lugares como esse.

- Concorde comigo _Ginevra_, se eu deixar meus comentários impertinentes sobre você e sua família de lado, acabo por deixar a minha personalidade – Respondeu em meio a um sorriso sarcástico – Mas por hora, acho melhor parar e pedir o jantar, o que prefere?

- Prefiro que você escolha, você me convidou.

- Na verdade quem a convidou foram Alice e Phoebe, elas acham que ando muito estressado – Comenta displicente – Mas mudando o rumo dessa conversa, já que estamos aqui eu sugiro uma _paella_ de camarão, uma das especialidades da casa.

- Tudo bem.

Draco chamou o garçom e pediu o prato acompanhado por uma champanhe. Após servidos, passou-se um grande silêncio entre os dois, até que Ginny o interrompeu.

- Por que aceitou essa idéia de sair comigo Malfoy? – Questionou Ginny com certo receio na voz.

- Para ser sincero eu não sei por que aceitei, mas por um momento me pareceu interessante, afinal o que teríamos a perder, não é? Mas e você por que aceitou, pelo que sei Alice e Phoebe te convenceram primeiro – Perguntou sorrindo com o canto dos lábios.

- Acho que concordo contigo quando diz que não temos nada a perder – Respondeu olhando distraída para a champanhe no copo. Draco não diria, mas tinha certeza que ela concordava por causa do término do noivado.

Continuaram a conversar durante um longo tempo do qual nada comentaram sobre famílias ou sobre qualquer coisa que segundo o loiro referia-se a testas rachadas ou quadribol, este a pedido de Ginny que já não agüentava mais o assunto. Mais conversas e taças de champanhe se foram enquanto ali estavam, a ruiva ria dos comentários do homem, e já nem se lembrava mais que aquele a sua frente era Draco Malfoy o exemplo de pessoa que ela preferia não ter nenhum tipo de relação e atualmente menos ainda confraternizar já que ela tinha uma ação em andamento contra o próprio. No entanto nada disso parecia importar e se ele não tivesse terminado a conversa poderia ficar ali por muito mais tempo. Nesse mesmo ritmo encontrava se a mente dele, jamais imaginaria que sair com a Weasley o divertiria tanto, não havia como negar que ela sabia conversar e entreter uma pessoa e era inegavelmente atraente e muitas vezes ele dispersou sua atenção do que ela falava para simplesmente admirá-la e assim como ela teria ficado muito mais tempo ali, mas já era tarde.

- Bem Ginevra, já é um pouco tarde, preciso ir terei um compromisso cedo amanhã. – Disse interrompendo a conversa.

- Compreendo, realmente está tarde e eu ainda tenho que ir para a casa de meus pais, por que apesar de tudo eu ainda moro por lá – Disse um tanto envergonhada.

Draco acompanhou Ginny até a saída e pararam no estacionamento esperando o manobrista trazer o carro, o tempo havia mudado e uma repentina corrente de ar passou pela mulher fazendo com que ela envolvesse os braços em si própria.

- Com frio? – Perguntou o loiro tirando o casaco e oferecendo o para ela.

- Obrigada Malfoy, mas não necessita – Respondeu balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Não seja teimosa – Disse encaminhando-se para trás de Ginny e colocando o casaco sobre os ombros dela – Posso te ajudar a se esquentar de uma maneira bem mais interessante – Continuou bem próximo ao pescoço da ruiva.

O hálito quente de Draco em seu pescoço e o cheiro do perfume dele em suas narinas estavam deixando a fora de si, não era normal e jamais admitiria isso, mas nunca se sentira assim tão "mole" a ponto de sentir suas pernas bambearem por um momento, quando ele deixou de somente falar próximo a ela e encostou seus lábios em seu pescoço, um arrepio passou pela sua espinha e o momento foi interrompido pela chegada do manobrista com o porsche. Malfoy se afastou de Ginny sorrindo maliciosamente enquanto abria a porta para ela entrar no carro. Em outra ocasião ela com certeza lançaria no uma azaração pelo que ele havia lhe causado a pouco, mas isso não seria pensado agora, não agora. Passaram o trajeto todo em silêncio, a ruiva não sabia o que falar, parece que após a repentina sensação que teve havia ficado sem reação e a voz dele só foi ouvida quando estacionou o carro em frente à casa dela.

- Chegamos – Disse sério.

- Obrigada Malfoy, foi uma noite agradável, poderíamos...- Ginny não terminou de falar os lábios de Draco estavam sobre os dela e a sensação de beijar Draco Malfoy com certeza era uma das melhores que ela já tinha experimentado, o beijo dele era diferente ou talvez fosse o efeito do champanhe que a estava fazendo a sentir gostos e cheiros que a inebriavam, a língua dele explorava todos os cantos de sua boca enquanto buscava por sua própria língua e algumas vezes ele a sentia morder seus lábios e ela fazia o mesmo com os dele, era como se todo o tempo ela precisasse encontrá-lo e descobrir todas as sensações que vinham a tona enquanto estavam juntos. Mas não podiam ficar o tempo todo assim, ainda mais em frente a casa de seus pais e por isso ela interrompeu o beijo e sorriu para ele – Não esperava isso.

- Nem eu, mas acho que devemos repetir – Concluiu sorrindo maliciosamente.

Ginny desceu do carro e Draco acompanhou a até a porta, e ali se despediu da mulher dizendo lhe boa noite e não sem antes deixá-la entrar sem um outro beijo que o fazia sentir se tão inebriado quanto ela.

* * *

Algum tempo antes da chegada:

Harry bateu à porta d' A Toca esperando encontrar Ginny lá, já que Luna havia dito que não a via desde cedo.

- Harry querido, que prazer vê-lo! – Cumprimentou a Sra. Weasley gentilmente ao receber o rapaz.

- Igualmente Sra. Weasley – Disse enquanto era abraçado pela mulher.

- Entre, Arthur deve chegar a qualquer momento e aproveite que o jantar está quase pronto – Continuou Molly.

- Não Sra. Weasley, obrigada! Eu só queria saber se Ginny está por aqui, eu realmente preciso falar com ela – Diz Harry um tanto cabisbaixo.

- Ela me contou o que aconteceu Harry, e eu gostaria de conversar com você sobre isso também, insisto que entre – Não tendo muita escolha agora que a família de sua noiva já sabia do ocorrido ele adentrou a casa e sentou-se no sofá da sala, mas em momento algum que estivera n' A Toca parecia ser tão tenso como estava sendo hoje. – Fiquei decepcionada Harry quando Ginny me falou sobre o que aconteceu – Começou a mulher.

- Sra. Weasley me perdoe, eu não sabia dessa criança, para ser sincero eu nem mel lembro desse fato - Iniciou Harry sem encará-la - Mas acho que Ginny foi precipitada afinal não é comprovado que é meu filho, eu tenho certeza que foi Malfoy quem colocou essa idéia na cabeça dela, ela tem andado demais com ele por conta desse caso novo – Terminou num tom mais irritadiço.

- Concordo quando diz que ela precipitou-se Harry, mas o que você faria? – indagou – Além disso andar com alguém não o faz pensar como essa pessoa, ela é uma profissional tem que de lidar muito bem com aquilo que contam para ela.

- A senhora tem razão! – terminou – Mas falando nela, onde ela está? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Ginny saiu Harry, foi a um jantar – Disse a mulher tentando esconder o real fato em que jantar a filha havia ido.

- Jantar? Com quem? – Indigna-se o moreno.

- Não adiantaria eu esconder de você, já que logo você saberá. Ginny saiu com Draco Mafoy, e se quer saber Harry eu não a culpo por isso, acredito que ela tenha feito isso por raiva de você, mas vocês não têm mais nada, ela está livre para sair com quem quiser – Finalizou.

Harry estava estático, ele tinha escutado bem?! Sua noiva, ou ex-noiva melhor dizendo fora a um jantar com Draco Malfoy?! Só podia ser brincadeira.

- Está brincando não é Sra. Wasley? – A mulher não respondeu, mas só seu olhar dizia que não era uma brincadeira de péssimo gosto segundo ele próprio.– Giniy não pode fazer isso!É quase uma traição a sua própria família! – Exclama alterado.

- Harry, as coisas mudaram. Ginny tem o direito de sair com quem ela quiser, não vou dizer que aprovo ela sair com Malfoy, mas eles têm trabalhado juntos afinal ele é parte da ação que ela vem tratando esses meses, portanto aceite que nem você e nem eu temos o direito de dizer o que ela deve ou não fazer – Completou a mulher com tom de quem finaliza o assunto.

Ele não poderia fazer nada, embora seu sangue fervesse por dentro, ele jamais seria capaz de discutir com a Sra. Weasley que ele tanto gostava, e se preocupava com ele desde o dia em que o conhecera, era como se ela fosse parte da família que ele não conheceu.

- Acho que não posso fazer nada então, eu vou para casa, obrigada Sra. Weasley. Bem pode, por favor, entregar essas flores a Ginny por mim e se puder diga a ela que eu queria muito conversar com ela – Termina sentindo extremamente mal e derrotado pelo assunto.

- Claro querido, não se preocupe as coisas hão de se acertar de alguma forma – Diz a mulher bondosamente recebendo o ramalhete de flores do homem.

* * *

De volta ao tempo atual:

Depois de deixar a Weasley em sua casa, Draco voltou para a Mansão Malfoy com uma nota mental de agradecer Alice e Phoebe pela idéia que haviam tido, mas era perigoso afinal elas poderiam ter certeza de que ela havia gostado e jamais demonstraria isso. Deixou o carro na garagem e encaminhou-se para a entrada da casa, aquela altura as advogadas já deveriam estar dormindo, por isso entrou o mais silenciosamente possível por que acordá-las agora seria motivo para ser invadido por milhares de perguntas, nas quais as respostas poderiam comprometer a "sobriedade" que ele aparentava.

- Draco! – Alice veio correndo na direção do homem assim que esse pôs os pés dentro do hall. Sim com certeza ele estivera sonhando em achar que as duas não o esperariam acordadas para saber dos detalhes do jantar.

- Como foi? Conte-nos tudo! – Começou Phoebe antes de ele poder falar qualquer coisa.

- Me dêem um tempo, antes de qualquer coisa, eu mal cheguei – Disse rispidamente.

- Ahn Draquinho, não foi bom, por isso está bravo? – Perguntou Alice preocupada.

- Oras Alice, poupe sua preocupação, ele pode estar irritado mas seu olhar não mente, pelo jeito foi ótimo! – Exclamou Phoebe rindo – Eu disse que ele ia se dar bem – Riu mais alto.

- Calem a boca vocês duas, deveriam estar dormindo – Continuou o loiro revirando os olhos.

- Sejamos sensatas Draco, não dormiríamos sem antes você chegar para saber como foi, portanto deixe o seu mal-humor e seu pouco caso de lado por que isso não nos convence e conte pelo menos o que achou do lugar – Expôs Alice seriamente, deixando o um tanto assustado com a seriedade que raramente ela apresentava.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá pessoas, tudo bom com vocês? Sentiram a nossa falta? Esperamos que sim (ou não, vai saber? xD)! Bom, novamente nós pedimos desculpas pela demora do capítulo, mas acontece que durante Junho estavamos em prova, e em Julho pretendíamos escrevê-lo e a Dê teve que trabalhar, mas aqui está o capítulo novo, esperamos que apreciem-no e não esqueçam de comentar a cena romântica (EuDi diz: "escrita única e exclusivamente pela Dê, afinal a EuDi é extremamente parecida com a Phoebe e consegue tirar todo o romantismo de uma cena xD, mas fala aí, faz falta as minhas piadinhas xD" ; Dê diz:" Fala sério, isso é exagero! Mas eu espero que vocês gostem do que eu escrevi!")

Vamos as reviews:

**nessa -** O pai do fedelho ruivo é o Wood? Huuummm, quem sabe? Mas até onde sabemos, ele não estava na lista da Brown! Obrigada pela review e esperamos que continue a acompanhar a historia!

**Manu Black -** Manu, obrigada pelo comentário, que bom que está gostando da fic! Esperamos que continue a acompanhá-la para saber se o filho é ou nao do Harry musiquinha de suspense! Até o final descobriremos! Aqui está o capítulo novo, esperamos que goste!! BeijOs

**Helena Malfoy -** Helena, que bom que está gostando! Não se preocupe, pois continuaremos, nem que isso demore o tempo que demorar! BeijãO

Isso é tudo pessoal! Devemos dizer que estamos bem tristes por só termos três comentários no capítulo! Não sabem que o que motivam uma autora são os comentários? Então, esperamos do fundo de nossas almas que neste capítulo recebamos ao menos cinco comentários, porque caso isto não aconteça deixaremos a fic de lado! Nãããããão, não deixaremos não... Mas um drama psicológico talvez incentive as pessoas a nos deixar comentários xD

BeijãozãO

Até mais pessoal!

**_10 de Agosto de 2008_**

**_Sras. Malfoy_**

* * *


	9. Onde Está Potter?

**Capítulo 8 – Onde Está Potter?**

Contar os acontecimentos da noite anterior para Alice e Phoebe com o cuidado de não entrar em detalhes tão sórdidos, estava sendo de longe a menor preocupação de Draco. Seu real problema estava em desviar seus pensamentos das sensações que a "pequena" Weasley lhe causava. Que absurdo fora o que cometera ontem, beijar a Weasley, certo, ele até entendia não havia como negar que ela era atraente, mas realmente não parar de pensar nela?! O que significava isso?!

Em cima do criado mudo encarava uma foto sua junto dela no jornal com os dizeres em letras garrafais da manchete, Onde está Potter?

"_Após a informação de que Harry Potter tem um filho fora de seu noivado, tudo indica que Ginevra Weasley decidiu dar um fim ao relacionamento de 4 anos com o famoso herói do mundo mágico._

_Chega-se a essa conclusão depois de ter sido avistada em companhia do jovem Malfoy, atualmente um dos maiores empresários do mundo bruxo, que descobriu recentemente a existência de um irmão paterno._

_O casal estava em um restaurante localizado na Londres trouxa e tal escolha provavelmente foi feita para manter em sigilo um novo relacionamento que pode estar surgindo. Seja isso ou não que está acontecendo não há de se negar que pareciam bastante íntimos._

_É claro que não se pode dizer que não conhecem a rixa que sempre existiu entre as famílias desse "novo casal", desde muito antes de se conhecerem na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. No entanto temos fontes seguras que afirmam que o convívio entre os dois sempre foi tumultuado e que tal relacionamento seja só uma vingança de Ginevra Weasley contra o noivo._

_Mas com tais acontecimentos nos resta perguntar, o que está havendo entre Malfoy e Weasley, como suas famílias reagirão? E principalmente onde está Harry Potter? Que conhecimento ele tem do novo "romance" da noiva?_

_Rita Skeeter, para o Profeta Diário."_

- Excelente Draco! Esse é o meu garoto! – Exclamou Zabini invadindo o quarto do outro sem a menor cerimônia, como sempre.

- O que faz aqui tão cedo? E quantas vezes serei obrigado a lhe dizer para mandar meu elfo avisar quando você ou qualquer outro chegar ao invés de entrar no meu quarto sem a menor discrição?! – Diz Draco irritado.

- Não me venha com essa Draco, já vi que sua noite ontem foi bem agradável - Disse jogando o jornal para o loiro. E este não pôde evitar um sorriso.

- Eu já vi também.

- Diria que Alice e Phoebe já me contaram tudo, mas ouvir de você será muito mais interessante – Comentou Zabini maliciosamente.

* * *

Você já se perguntou onde estava com a cabeça depois de ter feito algo? Era isso que Ginny mais fazia no presente momento, olhando para o Profeta Diário sobre sua mesa. Ela jamais imaginaria que isso fosse parar na primeira página do jornal, mas agora já era tarde, pois lá estava sobre a manchete uma foto sua junto dele, sim junto de Draco Malfoy.

- Ginny, o Sr. Dawlish está aqui - Disse Luna interrompendo os pensamentos da ruiva.

- Ah sim, mande-o entrar – Respondeu Ginny saindo do transe que se encontrava absorta em seus pensamentos.

- Bom dia Ginevra – Cumprimentou o homem.

- Bom dia Justin, como está? – perguntou a ruiva educadamente.

- Eu estou bem. Fiquei sabendo que podemos buscar o resultado do exame na próxima semana.

- É verdade, peço desculpas por ter pedido a Luna que entrasse em contato, mas é que tive algumas coisas pessoais a resolver.

- Reparei... - Começou o loiro – Aliás eu sei que não é de minha conta, mas está na primeira página d' O Profeta Diário – Ginny revirou os olhos ao comentário do cliente – Sabe Ginevra, não diz respeito a mim com quem você sai ou deixa de sair, mas Draco Malfoy é meu "irmão", você é minha advogada, está com uma ação contra ele – Comentou.

- E o que há de errado nisso? Até onde sei nada me impede de sair com alguém só por que meu cliente quer uma ação para afirmar que também é filho do pai dele – Diz Ginny contrariada a atitude de Justin.

- Não há nada errado, mas até onde sei você é noiva de Harry Potter – Respondeu sarcasticamente.

- Com todo respeito Sr.Dawlish, eu espero que você tenha lido a reportagem inteira do jornal e não somente a manchete, espero que você se lembre da cena que passei no laboratório trouxa com a Brown e que especialmente você NÃO venha questionar o que faço da minha vida – Disse Ginny ficando visivelmente alterada.

- Sabe doutora Weasley – Justin fez questão de frisar o título que a mulher sustentava – Eu não me incomodo com você sair com Malfoy, eu só espero realmente que isso nada influa em meu caso.

- Não se preocupe, por que não irá afetar.

- Ah sim, devo acrescentar para o seu governo antes de me julgar, saiba que não sou mais noiva de Harry Potter – Terminou seriamente.

Por um breve momento Justin ficou estático, Ginny Weasley dera um fora em Potter e estava saindo com Draco Malfoy?! Se ele realmente convivesse com os envolvidos nisso diria que o mundo estava de cabeça para baixo, pois ele lera na reportagem e já ouvira dizer da guerra entre as duas famílias. Mas se ele queria saber o que realmente estava acontecendo, ele tinha a quem recorrer.

* * *

- Draquinhooo! – Alice e Phoebe entraram no quarto do homem cantarolando o seu nome.

- Entrem as duas - Respondeu Draco antes que elas pudessem fazer qualquer outro comentário.

- Bom dia Draco, bom dia Blaise! – Cumprimentaram as duas sentando-se ao lado do moreno na cama.

- O que fazem aqui já? – Perguntou o loiro desconfiado.

- Boas notícias Draquinho. – Começa Phoebe alegremente.

- Excelentes eu diria – Acrescenta Alice, reparando que Draco erguia uma sobrancelha em sinal de descrença e arrancando risos do outro.

- Não nos olhe assim Draquinho, e você não ria Zabini. Afinal viemos dizer que o resultado do seu exame de DNA sairá semana que vem – Disse Alice.

- Semana que vem? – Perguntaram ambos em uníssono.

- Sim, na semana que vem – Confirmou a mulher.

- Ótimo, finalmente vou poder dar um fim nessa história – disse triunfante.

- Uma pena de certa forma Draquinho, por que teremos que ir embora – Comentou Alice num muxoxo.

- Ir embora?! – Exaltaram se Phoebe e Zabini.

- Ah não, acho que já não sei mais viver sem o Draco – Comentou Phoebe com um sorriso malicioso, enquanto secava o próprio.

- Não diga uma coisa dessas sua maluca! – Protestou o mesmo ao ver o olhar que recebia da loira.

- Não faz drama Phoebe, podemos ficar mais tempo aqui. Afinal Ginevra queria que cuidássemos da ação dela contra o ex noivo – Responde Alice – Podemos ficar aqui enquanto isso, não podemos? – Pergunta com um olhar pedinte a Draco.

- O quê? Ficar em minha casa para serem advogadas de Ginevra? – Perguntou o homem irritado, sem reparar como chamara a caçula Weasley.

- Ginevra? – Indagou Zabini maliciosamente – Pelo visto sua noite foi melhor do que me contou, está chamando a até pelo primeiro nome.

- Fique calado Zabini! Não é da sua conta como eu trato as pessoas.

- Está bem Draquinho, não está mais aqui quem falou – Respondeu lançando olhares furtivos a Alice e Phoebe.

- A propósito falando em noite, onde esteve ontem Zabini? – Perguntou Draco acusadoramente.

- Tratando de negócios, em um jantar – Respondeu dando de ombros.

- Jantar de negócios Zabini? Você não me engana.

- Sempre duvidando de mim, não é? Acho melhor que você veja por si só – E tirou três envelopes com o brasão de sua família entregando-os para os presentes. Alice foi a primeira a abrir e tirar de dentro um pergaminho, com a mensagem escrita em tinta verde escura:

" _O Sr. Blaise Zabini convida a Vossa Senhoria para comparecer no evento de inauguração de sua mais nova parceria empresarial, que será realizado nesta sexta-feira a partir das 20:00 no espaço cultural do hotel Hardiesse._

_Aguardo a sua presença._

_Obs.:Todo convidado tem o direito de levar consigo um acompanhante._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Blaise Zabini"._

- Ahh Blaise, obrigada! – Disse Alice guardando de volta o convite e fazendo o homem devolver um sorriso para ela.

- Acompanhante é?! – Começou Phoebe em tom malicioso. – Draquinho me leva?! – Disse Phoebe agarrando o loiro e fazendo os outros dois rirem do espanto do mesmo.

- Claro que não – Respondeu Draco desvencilhando-se da mulher.

- Ahn, por quê não? – Perguntou dramática.

- Oras por que você e Phoebe serão minhas acompanhantes – Afirmou Blaise – Eu acredito que Draco já tem alguém para levar em mente - Disse piscando para Alice que retribuiu indicando que havia entendido. Uma luz perpassou rapidamente pelos olhos de Phoebe o que levava a conclusão que ela também entendeu. O loiro lançou um olhar aos três e deu um sorriso malicioso. Sim esse evento pelo visto seria bastante interessante.

* * *

- Ginny com licença, você tem visita. – Disse Luna abrindo a porta do escritório da ruiva cautelosamente.

- Pode mandar entrar Luna, o Sr. Dawlish já está de saída. – Mas Luna não precisou mandar a visita entrar, quando Ginny viu, Draco Malfoy já estava dentro de sua sala encarando Justin que fazia o mesmo com o "irmão".

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Pergunta Ginny espantada. Draco dá um sorriso sarcástico aproximando-se da mulher, passando a mão por sua cintura fazendo com que esta se vire e encoste seus lábios no dele.

- Vim te fazer um convite – Responde maliciosamente, deixando Ginny vermelha, ela se afasta dele indicando Justin com a cabeça, Draco ignora o gesto da ruiva e a puxa de volta para si.

- Eu já estava de saída, reflita sobre o que conversamos, Ginevra – Diz retirando-se e fechando a porta atrás de si.

* * *

- Eu devo perguntar o que está acontecendo? – Questiona Justin a Luna.

- Não sei, talvez você deva – Responde etérea.

- Talvez eu deva o quê?

- Perguntar ...

- Perguntar o quê?

- Oras, o que está acontecendo...

- Ah... Certo, o que está acontecendo aqui?

- Acho que eles se gostam... – Responde (**N/A.:** finalmente) em um tom mais Lunático o possível.

- E eu acho que esta conversa não vai nos levar a lugar algum...

- Ahh talvez... aceita um chá de raiz de Cuia?

- Não obrigada, senhorita Lovegood.

- Pode me chamar de Luna, Sr. Dawlish.

- Ah claro... Luna... Me chame de Justin.

- Como quiser – Sorri – Não quer mesmo um chá?

- Não Luna, eu agradeço, mas preciso realmente ir embora.

- Ah sim, apareça mais vezes.

- Pode deixar – Termina saindo do escritório.

(**N/A.:** Que conversa de bêbedos)

* * *

- Posso saber o que se passa aqui? – Indaga Draco à ruiva.

- Por que quer saber? Está com ciúmes? – Pergunta em um tom característico de Malfoy.

- Acho que andar comigo não está te fazendo bem – Comenta arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Ahn, mas qual convite veio me fazer?

- Eu vim te convidar para ir a um evento comigo - Responde apertando mais a mulher em seus braços.

- Evento? Você leu o jornal hoje?

- Sim, por qual motivo? – Diz fazendo pouco caso.

- Você está louco? Vão pensar que estamos realmente tendo algo sério! – Exaspera-se Ginny.

- Algo sério? – Aconchega melhor a mulher nos braços, dando-lhe um beijo no pescoço – Isto me dá o direito a um acesso mais intimo? - Termina passando a mão pela cabeça dela juntando seus rostos e beijando-a, enquanto mantinha a outra mão envolta na sua cintura.

As mãos dela começaram a passear pelos cabelos dele, e este a apoiou contra a mesa para sentirem se mais próximos, a respiração de ambos começou a ficar ofegante, Ginny enfiou as mãos por debaixo da camisa de Draco sentido a pele fria de suas costas. Realmente aquilo estava ficando sério ele a beijava com vontade e ambos estavam fora de si.

- Ginny pode me dar licença? - Pergunta Luna entrando na sala e deparando com a cena, Draco Malfoy quase deitado sobre Ginny em cima da mesa – Os senhores da _Case Logic_ já estão aqui para a reunião.

- Ah sim, claro – Levanta-se afastando Draco de si, enquanto este ajeita a gravata e os cabelos.

- Eu passo na sua casa as oito – Afirma dando um selinho na ruiva como se nada houvesse acontecido – Até mais Lovegood.

- Tenha um bom dia Malfoy... Sabe Ginny, eu te aconselho a pentear os cabelos – Comenta Luna

* * *

**N/A.: **Olá pessoas como estão? Esperamos que bem! Não demoramos tanto desta vez, demoramos? Bem, demorando ou não, cá está o novo capítulo! E temosalgumas explicaçõezinhas sobre ele:

_O nome do hotel:_ Hardiesse em francês significa Ousadia, o que de fato combina bem com o nosso querido Zabini, por isso escolhemos este nome para onde ele realizará o seu evento.

_A cena "O que você está fazendo aqui":_ Esta cena foi baseada na Dê (ou Alice, se preferir xD), após receber uma visita as dez horas da noite de uma sexta-feira. (uma visita romântica! - Eudy se manifesta indignada!).

_A conversa de bêbados entre Luna e Justin:_ Vai me dizer que você nunca teve uma?? Claro, que no caso da Luna, estas conversas são frequentes, mas isso não vem ao caso...

_A cena do beijo:_ Precisamos dizer alguma coisa?

_Case Logic:_ Precisavamos urgentemente de um nome para uma empresa, e foi olhando para o pendrive da Delyê (Eudy diz: nada rosa choque u.u'), que ela tirou o nome, pois estava escrito no aparelho.

Deixando as explicações de lado, vamos as reviews:

**Manu Black -** Muitíssimo obrigada Manu, que bom que gostou! Vamos desvendar o mistério do pimpolho em breve, tenha paciência! (_Dê diz: a paciência é uma virtude do ser humano, com a qual nem todos foram abençoados/ EuDy diz: eu fui uma delas u.u')_ Que bom que gostou da action D/G _(Dê em estado saltitante diz: isto me deixa tãão contente! Espero que goste do novo capítulo)_

**Helena Malfoy -** Se beijaram! Se beijaram! -comemoram as duas autoras- _(Ambas dizem: ai ai comemoraríamos o dobro se se fosse nós no lugar da Gin! xD)_ Nós agradecemos a consideração pela Alice e pela Phoebe! Aproveite o novo capítulo e nao esqueça do nosso comentário! BeijOs!

**Ci Felton** - Ah não se preocupe, sabemos como é não ter tempo para fazer alguma coisa, aliás, como sabemos (_Eudy diz: Culpa de você-sabe-quem/ Dê diz: Não, vocês não sabem de quem, mas não podemos dizer o seu nome/ EuDy diz: E não estamos falando de Lord Voldemort/ Dê diz: Estamos falando de nosso professor de filosofia/ Ambas dizem: Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado/ Dê diz: Ele sabe o que você faz, o que você pensa, e com quem você anda/ Eudy diz: Fiquei até arrepiada de medo -Eudy se esconde-)_... SIMM! Teve action! E sim a fila anda _(Dê diz: E como anda/ Eudy diz: Me arrepiei de novo, só que desta vez não foi de medo cara de safada)_, (_e quanto a cena do estacionamento, Dê diz: Ai que bom que gostou, fui eu que escrevi, mas eu não senti arrepio nenhum/ Eudy diz: Mas eu senti hehe/ Dê diz: mas isto significa que deu certo o que eu queria escrever olhinhos brilhantes, espero que goste da nova action D/G) _"Piro nesse loiro! Como pode ser tão perfeitoso!" : Assinamos embaixo. Aprecie a leitura, BeijOs e até a próxima!

**Thaty -** Obrigada pelo comentário! Esperamos que continue a companhar a fic! BeijOs e até o próximo capítulo, nesta mesma hora e neste mesmo canal _(Dê diz: Cruj Cruj Cruj TCHAU, e não, eu não bebo/ Eudy diz: imagine se bebesse u.u')_

**Kimberly Evans Potter -**Olá você que começou a ler a nossa fic agora e deixou um comentário para cada capítulo! Te agradecemos imensamente! -Dê e Eudy com os olhos brillhando-. Que bom que adora a fic! Ficamos tãão felizes com isto. Quanto a aposta, muita coisa ainda pode rolar -mistéério-, o pai do fedelho ruivo uma hora aparecerá. Capitulo novo postado! Esperamos que goste deste novo capítulo e que continue a acompanhar a fic! BeijãO e até a próxima!

Agora queremos agradecer a todos vocês que colocaram a fic no **Alerta** e nos** Favoritos**:

**Aninha Black **

**Babaloo Zabini Malfoy  
**

**Helena Malfoy  
**

**Kimberly Evans Potter  
**

**Madame Mistery  
**

**Manu Black  
**

**Siy Simon  
**

**Sora Malfoy  
**

**Thaty  
**

**brazuca**

**JeH S. Black -'  
**

**L. K. Wood.  
**

**Luhh Malfoy **

Deixamos o nosso muito obrigada!

Bom, por hoje é só, tentaremos postar o próximo capítulo o mais rápido possivel!

Não esqueça de nossa review

BeijOs a todas, uma boa semana e até a próxima!

**_31 de Agosto de 2008_**

**_Sras. Malfoy_**


	10. O Evento Parte I

**Capítulo 9 – O Evento – Parte I**

Harry foi acordado por uma coruja batendo insistentemente em sua janela, e a contragosto ele se levantou e recolheu o envelope que ela trouxera.

Ao abrir o envelope deparou-se com um convite de Zabini. Terminando de ler, guardou-o de volta pensando que definitivamente tudo que ele precisava era um evento interessante a comparecer e o pior de tudo, sem companhia, todos teriam a certeza de que seu noivado com Ginny realmente já era.

Apoiou a cabeça entre as mãos, olhando para o parapeito da janela onde agora uma outra coruja trazia-lhe o jornal, com uma foto de Ginny junto de...

- MALFOY?! – Ele até sabia que ontem os dois haviam saído, mas publicamente e tão...- Próximos assim?! – Fez uma careta de nojo ao olhar novamente para a foto e seguir para o banho.

* * *

Após o longo treino, Harry arrastava-se para o vestiário extremamente cansado (**N/A.:** oh dó, alguém quer consolá-lo? / _Dê dá um salto exclamando: Eu quero! Eu! Eu! Eu querO! Deixa euuu?? Eudi diz: Que maluca, prefiro o Dracão! AhaHAuaHUAhAU/ Dê diz: Também prefiro, mas em todo o caso, ele é da Ginny... por hora xD!_) quando viu Wood chamando-o, não podendo deixar de pensar "Pronto, lá vem".

- Potter! – Exclama Wood alcançando-o – Excelente treino hoje, não? – Pergunta empolgado.

- Bastante... Eu preciso ser rápido Wood, tenho um compromisso hoje à noite.

- A sim, claro, aliás, você foi fazer o exame?

- Fui sim, disseram que o resultado sai daqui duas semanas.

- Interessante, eu espero realmente, que o filho não seja seu, para a sua boa integridade física... A propósito, você viu a criança?

- Vi.

- E a criança... – murmura – ... Como é?

- Oras, como toda criança...

- Isso eu SEI! Refiro-me a aparência!

- Ele é ruivo, mas...

- Uffaa – Respira aliviado, interrompendo Harry – Isto quer dizer, que esta criança não é sua! Você acha que é de um dos Weasleys?

- Tem olhos verdes.

- E?

Harry tira o óculos indicando os próprios olhos.

- Um mero detalhe... Ele NÃO é seu filho.

- O Rony também foi fazer o exame!

- Isto me deixa tão mais aliviado, a probabilidade de esta criança ser filho do Weasley do que seu é bem maior. Falando nisto, como a esposa dele reagiu?

- Hermione ficou furiosa, não tanto quanto a Ginny claro, na época eles não tinham um relacionamento concreto, mas caiu como uma bomba na casa, o clima ficou pesado.

- Você não sabe o que é um clima pesado – Comenta muito bravo.

- Ahhh eu sei, sei muito bem como é.

- Mas mudemos de assunto, o compromisso seu hoje à noite é o Evento de Blaise Zabini?

- É. Por isso estou com pressa, ainda tenho que arranjar um par, já que a Ginny vai com...

- Com quem?

- Você não viu o jornal?

- Não, não leio mais o jornal – Responde irritado - Estou evitando.

- Faz bem – Tenta Harry encerrar o assunto.

- Com quem a Weasley vai?

- Draco Malfoy – Murmura Harry.

- O quê? Fala que nem gente!

- Malfoy.

Wood tem uma crise de riso que no início parecia normal, mas segundos depois parecia mais um riso-tique.

- Malfoy?

- É! Não vejo graça

- Nem eu, mas você realmente está ferrado.

- Não precisa ficar me lembrando, agora com licença, eu preciso realmente arranjar um par – Acenando com a cabeça e seguindo seu rumo.

- Por que não leva a Lovegood? – Berra Wood já longe.

- Ela disse que já tem outros planos – Murmura Harry para si.

* * *

Zabini nunca tinha andado tanto em toda a sua vida, definitivamente fazer comprar era muito cansativo, ainda mais com DUAS mulheres.

- Vamos entrar nesta loja! – Diz Alice arrastando Blaise, sendo seguida por uma Phoebe saltitante.

- Posso ajudá-las? – Pergunta a atendente.

- Pode! – Respondem as duas.

- Eu quero experimentar este! – Diz apontando para um vestido preto – E este – Apontando para um vermelho – Este também – Apontando para um vestido azul – E óhhhhh – Licencinha Blaise – Diz retirando o homem que tentava se apoiar no manequim – Este rosa é PERFEITO! – Suspira Alice.

- Eu não entendo o que vocês mulheres vêem em vestidos, você não concorda Phoebe? Phoebe? – Procurando a loira que se encontrava babando por um vestido roxo!

- NOOSSA!! Eu quero ESTE! – Exclama convicta para a atendente – O que você acha, Zabi??

- É, realmente bonito...Olha, se não se importam, eu vou tomar um ar lá fora...

- NÃO! – Dizem as duas.

- Você FICA! – Responde Alice.

- Zabi, fica, por favor – Phoebe se joga no homem.

- Por favor – Pede Alice com cara de "cachorrinho-sem-dono".

- Está bem, eu fico... Não consigo negar nada a vocês – Responde encaminhando-se para um pufe.

- Que bom, então, não temos limite para gastar, não é? – Pergunta Alice, entrando no provador, antes mesmo que o outro pudesse responder.

_Uma hora e meia depois_

- Em que posso servi-las? – Pergunta **O** atendente.

- Em muita coisa – Responde Phoebe com um sorriso malicioso – Como você preferir! – Completa, deixando o atendente sem graça.

- Calada Phoebe! Eu quero ver esta sandália, traga-a para mim, por favor.

- Certo, e a senhorita? – Pergunta sem graça para Phoebe.

- Você já seria excelente! – Fala com os olhos brilhando.

- Eu me refiro a calçados.

- Ah certo, serve este aqui então.

- Okay, e o senhor?

- Aproveitando que já estou aqui, me traga este. – Diz apontando para um sapato.

- Okay, diz providenciando os calçados.

_Cinco minutos depois_

- Vou ficar com este mesmo, e você Phoebe?

- Vou – Responde não conseguindo tirar os olhos do vendedor.

- E você Blaise?

- Estou em dúvida, acho que está muito simples, o que vocês acham?

- Para mim está bom.

- E você Phoebe? Phoebe? PHOEBE!

- Você trabalha aqui há quanto tempo? – Pergunta para o vendedor – Sabe, eu e minha prima, temos um escritório de Advocacia na Irlanda, estamos precisando de alguém forte como você, bonito e inteligente para ser secretário, não aceitaria trabalhar comigo?

- Olha eu não gosto de escritórios...

- Não seja por isso, você pode trabalhar na minha casa, mais especificamente no meu...

-PHOEBE! – Berram Alice e Zabini.

- Que foi? – Indaga.

- Vamos embora! – Responde Alice envergonhada

- E vamos levar os três sapatos! – Apressa-se Zabini enfiando os sapatos na caixa e indo em direção ao caixa, sendo seguido por um vendedor extremamente sem jeito.

- Você é LOUCA? – Indigna-se Alice.

- O que eu fiz?

- Você ainda pergunta!

- Oras, estamos precisando realmente de alguém para trabalhar em nosso escritório.

- Mas nós não estamos na Irlanda.

- Eu sei, aqui é bem melhor – Responde olhando para um homem que acabara de passar por elas.

- Pode ser – Concorda também observando.

* * *

- Aonde estiveram até agora?

- Draquinho! – Exclamam as duas.

- Sentiu nossa falta? – Pergunta Alice.

- Ou estava muito ocupado?! – Comenta Zabini maliciosamente.

- Draco, você tem certeza que só tem o Justin de irmão? – Questiona Phoebe.

- ELE NÃO É MEU IRMÃO!

- Sabe o que é – Começa sem nem dar atenção à indignação de Draco – Tem um vendedor na loja de sapatos que se parece bastante com você...

- VENDEDOR DE LOJA DE SAPATO?

- Ele tem olhos azuis como os seus e cabelos loiro platinados como os seus... E é uma DIVINDADE! – Sente-se quente.

- Você esqueceu do "como eu" – Acrescenta sem pensar – Isto não vem ao caso, acontece que...

- Seu pai pode ter pulado a cerca mais de uma vez, aliás, diga-se de passagem, seu pai parecia-se bastante com você...

- Respeite a imagem de meu pai!

- JÁ CHEGA PHOEBE! Você já falou besteira demais por hoje! – Diz arrastando a loira para fora da sala – Eu aconselho a começarmos a nos arrumar.

- Elas dão trabalho – Comenta Draco olhando para Zabini jogado em seu sofá – Elas acabaram com você, não é? – Abre um sorriso sarcástico para o amigo.

- Você nem faz idéia! Achei que fosse ficar louco! Alice experimentou uns trinta vestidos em cada loja e Phoebe assediou o vendedor da loja de sapatos... – Zabini se ajeita melhor no sofá – Mas falemos de você, e a Weasley?

Draco abre um sorriso malicioso.

* * *

- Não sei por que, mas eu não gostei desta sócia do Blaise – Comenta Alice irritada.

- Também não! Olhe só para ela! Que oferecida, esfregando-se nele! – Indigna-se Phoebe.

- Sinceramente, você não é a pessoa mais certa para dizer uma coisa dessas!

- Mas ela não tem este direito!

- Eu concordo! Lambisgóia!

- E olha aquele vestido?

- Que vestido horrível! Não combina com nada!

- E que maquiagem mais mal feita! Aposto que foi ela mesma quem fez!

- Quer saber, vou dar um fim nisso AGORA! – Levanta-se Alice enfurecida, sendo acompanhada da loira.

O terraço onde estava sendo realizado o evento era amplo, com diversas mesas redondas espalhadas, sobre estas jaziam toalhas brancas com detalhes em prata nas pontas, cada uma com quatro cadeiras também em tons prateados. O teto era feito de vidro de coloração verde, assim como boa parte restante do salão.

Blaise viu de longe Alice e Phoebe conversando e olhando feio para ele, ou melhor, para sua sócia, que no momento encontrava-se agarrada ao seu braço, trajando um vestido dourado, que realçava seus cabelos castanhos. Segundos depois, viu as duas levantando-se e caminhando em sua direção, não podendo deixar de reparar o quão belas elas estavam.

Alice trajava o tal vestido rosa, frente única, colado ao corpo, folgando um pouco mais próximo aos pés, definitivamente, este vestido ficara bem mais interessante em seu corpo do que no manequim da loja. Em seus pés estava um par de sandálias brancas com um salto que a deixava mais alta (bem mais alta, visto que ela não é tão alta assim). Seus cabelos escuros estavam soltos e lisos, como ele geralmente a via, mas no lado direito havia um pequeno enfeite de cabelo no formato de uma delicada rosa prendendo a franja para trás, deixando-a com um ar menos sério, mas ainda sim imponente.

Já Phoebe estava usando o vestido roxo, de tom escuro, suas alças eram médias e abriam para um decote suave, até a cintura ele era bem colado, folgando para baixo. Calçava sandálias pratas de salto alto. Seus cabelos loiros estavam soltos e ondulados, deixando-a com um ar mais sério, e de longe parecia aquela mulher tão "espontânea" (**N/A.:** Faltou-nos um adjetivo para descrevê-la).

- Se a senhora me dá licença, eu preciso falar com Blaise – Interrompe Alice.

- NÓS precisamos! – Enfatiza Phoebe.

- Certo, vou ver a quanto andas o buffet – Elizabeth (sócia) dá um beijo estalado na bochecha de Zabini e retira-se.

- Até já! – Responde Blaise adorando a demonstração de afeto da mulher, recebendo em troca olhares fulminantes de Alice e Phoebe – O que foi?

- Canalha! – Começa Phoebe.

- Não pode ver mulher, que já se assanha! – Completa Alice.

- Estão com ciúmes? – Pergunta o homem maliciosamente.

- NÃO!

- Eu conheço vocês BEM o suficiente para saber quando estão com ciúmes!

- Se me dar licença, vou recepcionar aquele belo rapaz que acaba de chegar! – Sai Alice.

- Huuumf! E eu vou ver se o Draquinho chegou! – Phoebe tenta se retirar, mas Blaise a segura pelo braço.

- Você não vai coisa nenhuma! Você VAI buscar a Alice! Que absurdo! Vocês são MINHAS acompanhantes.

- Vai você! Mas eu acho que você já está muito bem acompanhado – Diz referindo-se a sua sócia, que acabara de voltar – Tchauzinho!- Retira-se e Blaise tenta acompanhá-la, mas é impedido por Elizabeth.

- Venha, vamos recepcionar os nossos convidados!

* * *

"Certo, eu convidei a Weasley, e porque a estou esperando aqui a mais de quinze minutos! Mulher nenhuma me faz esperar! Por que RAIOS demora tanto??"

- Desculpa a demora, cheguei tarde do escritório! – Diz Ginny aproximando-se do carro de Draco.

-Precisava demorar tanto? – Pergunta um pouco bravo.

- Que parte do "cheguei tarde" você não ouviu?

- Zabini já está nos esperando a um bom tempo! – Ginny irrita-se com o homem e empurra-o "suavemente" para entrar no carro.

- Não está com pressa? Vamos! – Diz sarcasticamente.

- Certo, vamos.

Durante o trajeto até o hotel, ambos permaneceram calados, realmente, não haviam começado bem.

Ao chegarem, Draco entrega a chave do carro ao manobrista enquanto Ginevra descia do carro para aguardá-lo.

- Qual o seu problema Weasley?

- O meu problema?

- Claro! Ficou emburrada o tempo todo!

- Você é um GROSSO! – Retruca seguindo a passos firmes rumo à entrada.

- Dá para me esperar? – Puxa-a pelo braço.

- Não! E solte o meu braço – Diz livrando-se do homem – Quer saber? Eu tenho certeza que o Harry recebeu o convite, vou procurá-lo, ele ao menos não é grosso como você!

- Procurar o Potter? Gosta de ser corna?

- Melhor ser "corna" do que mal-tratada!

- Você acha que eu te maltrato?

- ACHO!

- Então eu te maltrato? – Começa se aproximando da mulher – Posso te mostrar uma forma – Chega bem próximo ao ouvido dela – de "maltrato" que você vai adorar, pena que não posso mostrar aqui! – Finaliza em um sussurro, arrepiando a ruiva, que para tomar controle da situação (**N/A.:** E que SITUAÇÃO!) toma os lábios do loiro em um beijo caliente, mas discreto.

- Calado e entremos – Ordena a ruiva.

- Adoro isto – murmura dando um sorriso malicioso, oferecendo o braço para a mulher, e seguindo rumo ao evento, como se não tivesse a chamado de corna há alguns segundos atrás.

* * *

Zabini já estava cansado de recepcionar os convidados, ainda mais como sorriso falso de Elizabeth que não largava seu braço por nada, já estava começando a sentir um formigamento, foi então que ele avistou Draco acompanhado por Ginevra.

- Senhor Malfoy, Senhorita Weasley, é um prazer tê-los aqui – Elizabeth diz com seu sorriso mais cínico.

- Draco! Ginevra! Que bom vê-los! – Exalta-se Zabini – Socorro! Me ajudem! – Diz movimentando apenas os lábios sem emitir som.

- Senhorita Verbatym, permita-me ter uma palavra com meu amigo. Incomoda-se? – Pergunta Draco.

- Não – Responde ainda segurando o rapaz.

- Em particular – Acrescenta Malfoy ao ver que a mulher não iria largar seu amigo.

- Certo! Volte logo querido! – Diz voltando a recepcionar os convidados.

Ginevra, Draco e Zabini afastaram-se da mulher.

- Muito obrigada! – Agradece aliviado.

- Onde achou ela? – Pergunta Ginevra.

- Filha de um dos ex-maridos da minha mãe... – Diz fazendo pouco caso – Ginevra, preciso te pedir um favor! Está vendo Alice e Phoebe com aqueles ... _senhores_ sentadas ali a frente?

- Sim, o que tem?

- Quero que as traga de volta aqui...

- Por quê? – Interrompe Draco – Ciúmes? – Pergunta sarcástico, arrancando risos de Ginny.

- NÃO! Apenas não é bom para a minha imagem, ter as minhas acompanhantes conversando com três homens!

- Sei... sei... – Diz Draco fingindo acreditar.

- Certo, aguardem-me na mesa, volto logo – Diz encaminhando-se.

* * *

- Então vocês são as advogadas de Malfoy? – Pergunta um dos homens (**N/A.: **Pensem em três BELOS homens! Hehe)

- Somos – Responde Alice, desviando o olhar e vendo Ginny aproximar-se – Ginny! Seu vestido está maravilhoso!

Ginevra trajava um vestido azul petróleo de alças finas e delicadas, de um tecido leve e solto, mas que ainda assim delineava todas as suas curvas. Seu cabelo estava preso levemente para trás com alguns cachos que caiam emoldurando seu rosto.

- Obrigada! Vocês também estão ótimas! – Cumprimentam-se todas.

- E você e Draco, como andam? – Alice pergunta para a amiga.

- Bem, dentro do possível, às vezes ele é um pouco grosso, mas nada que não se resolva.

- Draquinho é grosso então? – Pergunta Phoebe ambiguamente.

- PHOEBE! – Exclama Alice.

- Conosco ele não é grosso, ele é sempre gentil – Finaliza como se não tivesse dado entonação dupla.

- Falando em gentileza, Zabini pediu para que eu viesse buscar vocês! – Avisa com um sorriso.

- Zabini pediu? – Alice repete com desdém – Quer se juntar a nós?

- Claro! – Abre um sorriso cínico – Estão fazendo isto de propósito, não?

- De propósito? – Alice finge indignação

- Seríamos incapazes disto! – Phoebe acrescenta - E outra, aqueles três são um colírio! Vamos?

- E o que temos a perder? – Comenta Ginny seguindo as duas à mesa.

* * *

- Não é por nada, mas Ginevra está demorando demais - Comenta Zabini depois de ter pedido o favor a ruiva a mais de dez minutos, e vendo-a sentar acompanhada de Alice e Phoebe na mesa onde encontrava-se os três rapazes – É impressão minha ou ela está sentando com ... Draco? – Pergunta ao ver o loiro levantar-se bruscamente e seguir em direção as três, e seguindo-o.

- Divertindo-se? – Indaga Draco as três, mas dirigindo-se a Ginevra em específico.

- Doutores! – Exclama Elizabeth que acabara de surgir – Vejo que já estão se familiarizando! Blaise, estes são Michael, Bernard e Christopher, os advogados que lhe mencionei. Aqueles que estamos pensando em contratar para cuidar da parte jurídica de nossa empresa. Afinal, eles são excelentes advogados – Termina olhando para as advogadas na mesa.

- Estamos? – Indaga Blaise

- Está? – Indigna-se Draco

- Não... Nunca pensei! Ela decidiu isto! Desde quando toma as decisões pelas duas partes?

- E você pretende contratar quem? – Pergunta Elizabeth dando de ombros.

- Oras, elas! – Diz apontando para Alice, Phoebe e Ginny, que abrem um sorriso sarcástico para a sócia.

- Concordo! – Manifesta-se Draco – Alice, Phoebe e Ginny são excelentes, bem "melhores". (**N/A.:** Nosso ego inflou xD)

- Com licença rapazes, foi um prazer conhecê-los – Diz Ginny levantando-se e dirigindo-se a Draco.

- Foi um prazer compartilhar esta experiência com vocês. Boa sorte! – Alice também se levanta e aceita o braço oferecido por Zabini.

- Foi um prazer igualmente – Acena Phoebe para cada um dos rapazes, dirigindo-se a Zabini – Dá licença senhorita, mas EU sou a acompanhante de Zabi.

- Ah sim e eu também sou! – Acrescenta Alice.

- E eu sou a sócia dele! – Retruca Elizabeth.

- Mas a relação de vocês é estritamente profissional! – Rebate Phoebe.

- Já a nossa... – Joga no ar Alice.

- Senhorita Verbatym, vou recepcionar o restante de nossos convidados com minhas acompanhantes, com licença – Retira-se Blaise com as duas.

- O que foi? – Questiona Elizabeth ao ver Draco e Ginny ainda parados olhando para ela – Huumf, venham comigo rapazes! – Finaliza chamando os advogados e retirando-se.

* * *

- Harry Potter! - Exclama Zabini.

- Sr. Zabini excelente recepção. Permita-me apresentar minha acompanhante, acredito que já a conheça.

- Senhorita Chang! É um prazer tê-la aqui! Sintam-se a vontade.

- Obrigado – Agradece Harry seguindo rumo ao salão com sua acompanhante.

- Hey – Murmura Phoebe – Ela não é a ex do Potter?

- É a própria! – Responde Alice.

- Isso vai ser melhor do que eu pensava – Zabini conclui.

* * *

**N/A:** Bom dia pessoas! (Tá bom eu sei que ninguém vai ler isso de manhã, mas são 7:20 da matina e cá estamos a responder reviews antes de começar a "super empolgante" aula de civil. (_Eudy diz:_ Mais empolgante que economia, que foi quando começamos a escrever o capítulo_./Dê diz:_E também mais empolgante que sociologia, por que bem...eu prefiro nem comentar sobre esta aula.) Mas acreditem, somos boas alunas e NÃO estamos sendo sarcásticas.

Mas cortemos a enrolação e falemos do capítulo,que acharam dele? O tão esperado evento do Blaise, esperamos que tenham gostado , devo dizer que escrevemos o com muito carinho no fim de semana.

Sendo assim vamos então as reviews:

**Thaty:** Que bom que está gostando, esperamos que continue a acompanhar a história.(_Dê diz:_ E é verdade, eu não bebo!/_Eudy diz:_ Ela é louca assim o tempo todo, precisa ver ela "Sybilando"./_Dê diz:_ que exagero.../_Eudy diz:_ Ela faz umas previsões assutadoras./_Dê diz:_ Sobre Você-Sabe-Quem (entenda nosso professor de filosofia).)

Deixemos isso de lado, esperamos que aprecie o novo capítulo.

**Manu Black:** Olá Manu!Tudo bem? Ficamos felizes que está gostando. Esperamos que o evento do Blaise tenha agradado lhe e que contineu a acompanhar a história. Quanto ao Justin e a Luna cogitamos tal hipótese também, estamos estudando esse caso...hehe. Também adoramos a Luna...(_Dê diz:_ Até me identifico um pouco com ela...rs/_Eudy diz:_ **Um pouco**?Você é uma mistura de Luna e Sybila./_Dê diz:_Discordo, isso não é verdade!/_Eudy diz:_ Imagina se fosse.../_Dê diz:_ Sinceramente, não vamos chegar a lugar nenhum assim, encerremos isso./_Eudy diz:_ Mas eu ainda acho que você é uma mistura de ambas./_Dê diz:_ ¬¬")

É isso aí Manu, até o próximo capítulo!

**Bill Potter: **Oiii Fê!! Tudo bom? Primeiramente agradecemos por ler a fic, por "livre e espontânea" vontade...hehe (_Dê diz:_ Digamos que eu insisti um pouquinho), mas que bom que gostou.Devemos concordar a Luna é o máximo -...Ao final de tudo descobriremos , ou não, quem é o pai do fedelho ruivo - risada maléfica- (tá acho que se fizermos isso receberemos várias ameaças de morte, no entanto não vem ao caso no momento). Continue a acompanhar e esperamos que goste deste capítulo.

**Ci Felton:** Oiiii Ci! Obrigada, sinceramente, nós também adoramos as suas reviews, elas são grandes e nos fazem rir muito - olhinhos brilhantes- Temos de admitir que a criatividade relmente vai longe, diga-se de passagem, nós nos empolgamos.

Diríamos que deve concordar que todo mundo já teve uma conversa de bêbado...(_Eudy diz:_ Hey!Eu nunca tive uma dessas/_Dê diz:_ Tá bom...e o que me diz sobre as conversas de bilhetes nas aulas de economia e sociologia?/_Eudy diz:_ Eu não tenho nada a declarar!/_Dê diz:_ Concordo, tudo que dissermos poderá ser usado contra nós futuramente/_Eudy diz:_ Por isso eu nego, mas... - cara de brisa - Falando no Draquinho.../_Dê diz:_ não falávamos do Draco/_Eudy diz:_ Que coisa não? Geralmente falamos dele, afinal ele é... - censurado -/_Dê diz:_ Interrompemos tal comentário, por ele ser impróprio para o horário./_Eudy diz:_ Eu protesto!Você não pode cortar meus comentários dessa forma!/_Dê diz:_ Eu posso sim!Ainda mais quando eles estão fora da Lei de Classificação Etária que entrou em vigor esse ano/_Eudy diz:_ Porcaria... - censurado - Pára!Eu só ia dizer que... - censurado - AHHH! Eu desisto!/_Dê diz:_ Sábia escolha).

Ahh, ficamos até "mocionadas" em saber que nossos leitores compartilham até "transmimento de pensassão" com nossas pessoas...hehe. Contenta nos muito saber que está gostando da action D/G, devemos acrescentar que você não viu NADA - Dê imita o pingüim líder do filme Madagascar em uma das primeiras cenas- ...temos uma surpresinha para o próximo capítulo. (_Dê diz:_ E que surpresa.../_Eudy diz:_ .../_Dê diz:_ Não vai comentar nada? - Eudy arranca uma folha do caderno e rabisca uma frase, entrega para Dê que lê em voz alta "Meu silêncio é minha forma de protesto"/_Dê diz:_ Protesto? Contra o quê? Contra a censura?/_Eudy diz:_ ... /_Dê diz:_ Nossa sinto-me até conversando com ninguém T.T /_Eudy diz:_ ... /_Dê diz:_ Desisto ¬¬"...os leitores conversam comigo tá?! - mostra a língua-/ _Eudy diz:_ ...)

Bom voltando a idéia original, cortemos a review que estamos escrevendo já que ela está com quase uma página o.O...(_Eudy interrompe:_ DESISTO! Não consigo ficar calada!xD /_Dê diz:_ Aew!! Não vai fazer nenhum comentário doido?/_Eudy diz:_ Vou!! O Draco é **gostoso**! - Olhos brilhando - KKK/ _Dê diz:_ Eu tinha certeza que não ficar nesse protesto por muito tempo...Ah sim eu tenho de concordar com o comentário sobre o nosso querido Draquinho.)

Mas agora sim, o fim...Esperamos que tenha gostado da primeira parte do evento e que continue a acompanhar

* * *

Nossos caros leitores que moram no fundo de nossos corações, devemos informá-los que talvez o próximo capítulo demore um pouquinho a ser publicado, por que estaremos em semana de provas na faculdade, mas ele se encontra bastante adiantado já e trazemos em primeira mão uma pequena prévia ( tá sabemos que isso fica meio redundante, mas é para enfatizar que é realmente pequena...rs) dele:

_" Cuidadosamente, ele levantou a alça depositando um beijo no ombro da mesma, fazendo-a sentir um leve arrepio e virar-se para Malfoy."_

Agradecemos a todos e como sempre: Não esqueçam a nossa review, são elas que nos motivam a escrever!

Beijinhos até a próxima!

**_Sras. Malfoy_**

**_10 de setembro de 2008_**


	11. O Evento Parte II

**Capítulo 10 – O Evento – Parte II**

Ao entrar no salão, Harry deparou-se com A CENA: Sua ex-noiva apoiada no tórax de seu inimigo de adolescência, Draco Malfoy. E não pôde deixar de sentir uma pontada de raiva, mas ele estava determinado a fingir que absolutamente NADA o abalaria (pelo menos aparentemente).

Passou a mão fortemente em volta da cintura de Cho, e encaminhou-se para a mesa onde Draco e Ginny estavam sentados.

* * *

Realmente nenhum dos dois esperava que a festa pudesse ser tão "intrigante".

O casal estava sentado em uma mesa próxima ao tablado, pois Blaise fez questão que Draco estivesse próximo a sua própria mesa.

Ginny estava apoiada no tórax do loiro, e este acariciava o ombro da ruiva, os dois absortos em seus próprios pensamentos.

"A vida nos faz cada uma, olha só para mim! Onde estou? Com quem estou? E sentindo o que estou sentindo? Agrada-me a companhia dele. E o beijo dele é tão QUENTE. O simples toque dele em meu ombro me deixa arrepiada!"

"Alice e Phoebe me pagam! Olha só eu? Acariciando a WEASLEY! O cheiro dela está impregnado em minhas narinas. E as atitudes dela? Ela sim sabe o que é ter atitude! Tão diferente das outras. Gosto da forma como ela me desafia. E o beijo desta mulher? MERLIM! Como eu só fui descobrir isto agora?Oras, mas no que estou pensando! Calado pensamento!"

- Malfoy, Ginny, boa noite – Cumprimenta Harry como se nada houvesse passado,como se fosse comum encontrar sua ex-noiva enamorada com uma das pessoas que você mais odeia.

- Harry! – Vira-se a ruiva – Chang! – Cumprimenta Ginny entrando no jogo de Harry.

- Potter, Chang – Cumprimenta Draco formalmente – Aceitam sentar-se conosco? – Oferece com a cara mais deslavada.

- Claro, obrigado – Aceita o homem.

- Achei que fosse trazer a Luna – Comenta Ginny puxando assunto, deixando Harry um pouco incomodado.

- Luna? Puxa, nem pensei em chamar a Luna! – Responde, arrancando leve risadas de Draco, que para disfarçar desviou o olhar, vendo que a alça do vestido da ruiva no lado esquerdo tinha caído. Cuidadosamente, ele levantou a alça depositando um beijo no ombro da mesma, fazendo-a sentir um leve arrepio e virar-se para Malfoy. Harry percebendo o clima que pairava entre os dois, virou-se para um garçom que passava. – Por favor, pode trazer-me um firewhisky?

- Ginny! – A chegada de Luna interrompe o clima – Draco! – Cumprimenta Luna, intimamente, fazendo o loiro arquear uma sobrancelha – Chang! Quanto tempo não a vejo! E Harry, desculpe-me, mas não pude aceitar o seu convite, já tinha combinado com Justin! - Desculpa-se Luna, não percebendo que o comentário tinha causado certo constrangimento a Harry.

- Nunca pensei – Começa Draco murmurando na orelha da ruiva – Que um comentário da Lovegood fosse me agradar tanto como este – Completa arrancando uma leve risada da mulher

- Boa noite senhores – Cumprimenta Justin – Vamos nos encaminhar a nossa mesa Luna?

- Eu faço questão que se sentem conosco – Prontifica-se Draco.

- Muito gentil de sua parte, Draco, mas não tem mais espaço na mesa.

- Não seja por isso, eu mando ampliá-la, garçom, por favor, providencie uma mesa ampliada para seis pessoas – Pede o loiro, ao ver Alice, Phoebe e Zabini se aproximando. – Para nove melhor dizendo.

- E me providencie um firewhisky, para quando eu voltar do meu discurso. – Diz Zabini já chegando a mesa. – Me aguardam aqui meninas? – Pergunta referindo-se a Alice e Phoebe.

- Claro Zabi! – Diz Phoebe se apoiando ao ombro direito do homem.

- Boa sorte! – Deseja Alice apoiando-se ao outro ombro de Blaise. – Ah sim e fique BEM longe daquela sua sócia. – Diz com desprezo.

- Muita sorte Zabi! – Despede-se a loira e este segue para o tablado.- Eu juro que se aquela _umazinha_ se quer encostar nele...Ah eu a mato! – Ameaça sentando-se ao lado direito de Draco.

- Enforco com as minhas próprias mãos. – Bufa Alice sentando-se na cadeira ao lado de Phoebe, deixando a cadeira ao seu lado vaga para Zabini.

Ao lado esquerdo de Ginny estavam sentados Luna e Justin, seguidos por Cho e Harry que fechava a mesa. Phoebe em um breve surto, e após ter tomado uns goles a mais de Firewhisky resolve levantar e sentar-se ao lado de Potter.

- Como vai o time? Ganharam a última partida, não foi? Como sempre! – Abre um sorriso, enquanto dava um tapinha no ombro de Harry.

- Foi uma vitória merecida, treinamos duro nos últimos meses.

- Parabéns! – Cumprimenta. – Mas... – Começa baixinho, aproximando-se do homem. – Me diz, na boa, Chang é só um objeto para fazer ciúmes na Ginny, ou vocês estão realmente se pegando?

- Como? – Pergunta Harry assustado.

- Não se faça de desentendido. – Afirma olhando fixamente para Potter, aguardando a resposta.

- Bom...bem...Eu, eu...Cho e eu...Eu

- Tá já entendi! Vocês estão se "conhecendo" melhor. – Termina Phoebe virando-se para Alice.

- Está dando em cima de Harry Potter? – Pergunta Alice baixinho,indignada com a cena que acabara de ver.

- Estava colhendo informações.

- Sobre?

- Ué...sobre o novo casal!

- Certo...Eles? – Pergunta referindo-se a Draco e Ginny. – Ou eles? – Tenta olhando para Justin e Luna. – Ou eles? – Termina indicando Harry e Cho.

- É óbvio que eles! – Refere-se a Harry e Cho. – Se eu quisesse saber sobre os outros, perguntaria a eles diretamente.

- Faz sentido!

- Você quando bebe fica tão distraída Al! Vê se não vai dar vexame.

- Claro...eu dar vexame?! – Revira os olhos. – Mas não mude o assunto, relatório completo. – Termina com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

* * *

- Gosto destas luzes verdes. – Comenta Luna olhando para o teto. – São interessantes.

- É... – Concorda Justin, olhando para o teto também. – Interessantes, como você. – Diz baixando o olhar para a mulher. – Luna deu uma leve corada e encarou o acompanhante.

- Você também é interessante. Vamos dançar?

- Dançar? Não sou muito fã de dançar.

- Por que não? É divertido.

- Acho mais divertido ficarmos aqui, conversando.

- Então está bem, sobre o que quer falar?

- Conte- me mais sobre você. – Diz sorrindo com o canto dos lábios. (N/A: Dê diz: ai ai, num gesto muito "a La Draco Malfoy, eu diria).

* * *

- Caros senhores e senhoras aqui presentes, é com imensa satisfação, que oferecemos esta singela recepção para comemorarmos a minha união com Blaise Zabini...

- União empresarial! – Frisa Zabini, tomando o microfone da sócia.

– ...Quando em tanto tempo de convívio, imaginaria estar aqui hoje ao lado dele, prestigiada com tantos convidados ilustres como os que vejo aqui. – Diz Elizabeth recuperando o microfone, com o seu sorriso mais falso, recebendo olhares fulminantes de Alice e Phoebe.

– Mantenho as palavras de Elizabeth, espero que esta seja uma união empresarial sólida que possa beneficiar a todos, visto que com ela, temos o intuito de revolucionar o setor dessa rede hoteleira, que agora passa a ser de propriedade minha e de Elizabeth. Eu espero que apreciem o evento.

- Divirtam-se! E que o jantar seja servido. – Finaliza Elizabeth.

* * *

- Seu discurso foi ótimo Blaise! – Elogia Alice. – Você tem o dom da oratória.

- Que bom que gostaram, isso me alegra. – Agradece sentando-se na cadeira ao lado de Draco. – Sinto orgulho de você, _Draquinho_.

- Draco e Ginny formam um casal tão lindo. – Comenta Alice.

- Imagine os filhinhos deles... – Começa Phoebe, fazendo Ginny engasgar-se com a bebida, Draco arregalar os olhos assustado e Harry engolir o restante do Firewhisky em seu copo de uma só vez. - ...Cabelinhos ruivos como os de Gin e os olhinhos cinzas de Draco, que fofos.

- Ou o contrário. – Completa Alice. – Mas não são o único casal que teriam filhinhos fofos, imagine que lindos serão os bebês de Potter e da Srta. Chang, com os olhinhos puxados como os dela com a cor verde dos dele.

- Mas Potter já tem um filho... – Começa Draco. - ...Possui os olhos verdes dele.

- E tem os cabelos vermelhos, como Lily Potter tinha. – Acrescenta Zabini.

- Com licença. – Pediu Harry. – Vamos dançar Cho? – Perguntar Harry se levantando e puxando a mulher.

- Acho que Harry ficou constrangido. – Comentou Luna.

- Pegaram pesado com ele. – Disse Alice olhando o homem se afastar.

- Qual é? Você está com dó? – Perguntou Phoebe debochadamente.

- Não estou com dó, estou apenas fazendo um comentário.

Um breve momento de silêncio pairou sobre a mesa, até que Blaise interrompeu.

- Vamos falar de quem? – Alice e Phoebe se entreolharam e responderam ao mesmo tempo.

- Da sua sócia! – Os demais riram da convicção das duas.

Um novo silêncio cai sobre a mesa, mas é quebrado por Alice.

- Sabe o que eu queria... – Começa Alice olhando fixamente para o fundo de sua taça que agora se encontrava vazia. - ...Aliás eu quero, sorvete, tem sorvete? Sorvete é bom.

- Muito bom. – Acrescenta Zabini num tom ambíguo, enquanto olhava para a morena que "viajava" no fundo de sua taça. – Mas seu desejo é uma ordem. – Quase que instantaneamente um garçom apareceu trazendo uma taça de sorvete para Alice.

- Nossa que sorvete. – Comenta Alice enquanto observava "as costas" do garçom que se afastava.

- E que sorvete. – Diz Phoebe também observando "as costas" do rapaz.

- Hum –hum – Zabini finge tossir. – Não sei se vocês se recordam, mas eu ainda estou aqui! – Fala bravo com o comportamento das duas.

- Quê? – Perguntam as duas saindo de suas observações.

- Desculpe, não estava prestando atenção. – Completa Alice, deixando Blaise emburrado. – Ah seu bobinho. Até parece que iríamos trocar você...

- Um empresário jovem, bem sucedido, charmoso, elegante... – Interrompe Phoebe.

- E sexy, por um garçom de "costas largas". – Termina Alice.

- Costas largas? – Indigna-se Phoebe.

- É Phoebe! Costas largas! – Finaliza Alice lentamente para que a outra entenda o recado.

- Adoro vocês! – Exclama o homem, arrastando sua cadeira para sentar entre as duas.

- Também te adoramos querido. – Alice repousa a cabeça sobre o ombro de Blaise, terminando seu sorvete.

- É isso Zabi. – Conclui Phoebe também encostando se no homem. _(N/A: Levem em consideração que as duas estão "alegres"/ Eudy diz: ainda bem que eu não bebo/Dê diz: também já viram o resultado caso bebesse/Eudy diz: Qual é? Eu não bebo...Falando em beber, vamos para o bar? =D /Dê diz: Uhuu!Beber até cair...detalhe, são 7 horas da manhã, sim estamos escrevendo fic na facul.)_

* * *

- E foi assim que comecei a trabalhar com a Ginny! – Conclui Luna.

- Desculpe a pergunta, mas fiquei intrigado, você disse que gostava do irmão de Ginevra, chegou a ter algo com ele? – Pergunta Justin curioso.

- Acho que no fundo, ele sempre amou Hermione Granger, tanto que eles casaram.

- Mas você não respondeu a minha pergunta,chegaram a ter algo?

- Não.

- Então, ainda sente algo por ele? – Pergunta com uma pontada de ciúme, como poderiam tê-la rejeitado, ela era atraente, a sua maneira claro.

- Não mais... Acho que não era amor, eu apenas gostava dele.

- E você gosta de alguém?

- Ah, eu gosto de mim, do meu pai, da Gin, do Harry, até do Malfoy e eu gosto de você também, você é simpático.

- Não Luna, não é esse gostar ao qual me refiro.

- Ah sim. Bem eu já falei sobre mim, podemos ir dançar agora?

- Ah não, responda- me mais uma pergunta...

- Só respondo se for dançar comigo. – Justin respira fundo.

- Está bem, responda, e dançaremos um poço, mas só um pouco.

- Qual a pergunta?

- Você gosta de alguém, não no sentido como gosta de familiares e amigos?

- Você diz amar?

- É, algo como isso... – Luna fica em silêncio. – Não vai responder?

- Ahn, acho que só depois de dançarmos. – Diz levantando-se e puxando o loiro, que curioso para saber a resposta acompanhou-a sem reclamar para a pista.

* * *

- A coisa está quente ali, não?! – Comenta Phoebe ao ver o casal Draco e Ginny bastante "entretidos".

- Acho que eles já não se lembram que estamos aqui. – Acrescenta Alice.

- É melhor não interrompermos...Já nem consigo mais dizer quem é quem. – Exagera Zabini.

- Aonde esse dois vão parar assim? – Pergunta Alice.

- Nem te conto. – Responde Phoebe maliciosamente.

- Eu sei onde eles vão parar... – Começa Blaise maliciosamente, fazendo Alice olhar espantada para ele. – Na manchete do jornal de amanhã, a imprensa toda está aqui, mas eles não parecem se importar, não é?

- Bem, pelo jeito, Draquinho sabe o que faz. – Diz Alice, referindo-se a forma que este agarrava a ruiva.

- E se sabe! – Completa Phoebe abanando-se.

- Também sei fazer muitas coisas... – Blaise jogar no ar seu comentário. – Aliás por que não vamos dançar meninas?

* * *

Depois do longo tempo em que Draco e Ginny passaram conversando com Harry, Chang, Luna, Justin, Alice, Phoebe e Zabini, finalmente se encontravam a sós na mesa.

Após a conversa que tomava um rumo que não agradava, Harry chegou a conclusão que estava sendo inútil usar Cho para não prestar atenção no "clima" que parecia haver entre a ex-noiva e Malfoy, e por isso decidiu mudar se de mesa com a acompanhante, para poderem "conversar" sobre o tempo que não se viam. Luna depois de muito insistir, conseguiu que Justin fosse dançar com ela, por que ela mesma dizia que não adiantava ir a uma festa com música para ficar parado tirava toda a essência da festa, bom depois de toda a história contada por Luna, ele não pôde recusar, ainda mais por que realmente a companhia dela era agradável. Alice, Phoebe e Zabini estavam dançando também, ainda travando uma guerra contra a sócia de Blaise que insistia que este deveria estar com ela e não com duas advogadas que nem da Inglaterra eram.

Mas o que acontecia entre os demais não influenciava para Draco e Ginny que encontravam se bastante "entretidos".

- Acho que deveríamos ir a um lugar mais apropriado... – Comentou o loiro próximo ao ouvido da ruiva. – A Mansão Malfoy está vazia agora, o que acha?

- Posso saber o que vamos fazer na Mansão Malfoy a essa hora?

- Você realmente quer que eu responda a esta pergunta, tão estúpida?

- Por que eu deveria ir? – Questionou sem nem ligar para o sarcasmo em que Draco havia utilizado anteriormente.

- Por que posso fazer coisas que te deixarão... – Diz beijando o pescoço da ruiva. – Então o que me diz agora? – Pergunta novamente dessa vez passando a mão pela cintura dela e dando lhe um beijo.

- Eu acho que não devemos...

- Por que não devemos?Eu sei que você quer, tanto quanto eu.

- Draco eu acho que... - Ginny não terminou a frase por que Draco já tinha novamente juntados seus lábios nos dela, e novamente aquela sensação que só ele provocava a fazia sair do juízo. E talvez por isso,levantaram-se rapidamente e foram em direção a saída antes que alguém desse conta da falta dos dois.

* * *

Draco desceu do carro e deu a volta para abrir a porta para Ginny, os dois adentraram a Mansão em silêncio, ao cruzarem porta do hall, o loiro passou a mão pela cintura da mulher trazendo a para perto de si.

- Continuo a insistir que isso não é certo Malfoy... – Comenta inebriada com o cheiro do loiro que entrava em suas narinas.

- Pare de pensar no que é certo e errado. – Diz agarrando-a levemente. – Pense no meu corpo prensando o seu nesta parede... – Ambos riram do comentário, e só então perceberam o quão próximos estavam, não apenas fisicamente, era evidente que havia também uma química emocional entre eles.

– Ainda acha que não deveríamos? – Pergunta novamente, apertando- a mais fortemente, arrancando um gemido da ruiva. – Não vai me responder, Weasley? – Provoca. Ginny não respondeu,virou-se para beijá-lo, o homem agarrou a pela cintura, passando a mão por sua perna, subindo levemente o vestido dela, para poder massageá-la melhor. Draco apoiou a perna direita dela em sua cintura, levantando-a em seu colo, enquanto ela continuava a beijá-lo, as mãos dele percorriam por todo o corpo dela e vice-versa, no instante em que entravam no quarto.

* * *

**N/A: **Boa noite pessoas depois de um longo tempo longe da história, finalmente estamos aqui com a segunda parte do evento de Blaise Zabini(_Eudy diz:_ Draquinho é M A R A!! _Dê diz:_ sim concordo, e se vc assiste "Toma lá dá cá" sabe o que é algo M A R A!) mas enfim, cortando a constatação óbvia sobre o Draco, só para não perder o costume, voltemos a N/A original. Queiram nos desculpar a demora, mas acontece que provas, trabalhos ( _Dê diz:_ especialmente o meu trabalho ¬¬" _Eudy diz: _A DÊ TÁ NAMOOORAAANNNDOOO! E eu vou ser tiiitiiaa. Dê e o Davi [ Davi é o nome do futuro marido e atual namorado da Dê] irão ter seis meninas e um meninooo...que fooofooooo!_ Dê diz:_ Nos sonhos mais insanos dela eu pensarei em ter 7 filhos ¬¬ _Eudy diz: _... _Dê diz:_ Acho que ela me largou no vácuo, eu tive que sair do msn e ela me largou falando sozinha T_T...) Ahn, então se não se importam eu continuarei a responder sozinha, cortemos a enrolação normal e vamos as reviews!

**Manu Black:** Oi Manu!! Obrigada por continuar a acompanhar a fic. Sim de fato a sócia do Blaise é uma **** mas isso não vem ao caso...rs. É a baixaria não rolou, mas as provocações foram longe.

Bom espero que tenha gostado e continue lendo e desculpe pela demora, tentaremos não demorar tando no próximo.

**Thaty: **Que bom que está gostando da fic, espero que continue a acompanhar. Quanto ao professor, diz a lenda que ele vai ficar na Espanha por um tempo, que por lá fique e que se possível de lá não volte. Mas é isso aí obrigada pela review ^^

**Kimberly Evans Potter:** Demorouuuu, mas chegou o novo capítulo, a continuação do evento. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo e continue a acompanhar a história, pois ela está chegando próximo a sua reta final.

**Bill Potter:** Oi Fê! E aí que achou da presença da Luna? Realmente ela fez bonito nas cenas...rs.

É 3 acompanhantes, resta perguntar se ele dá conta de manter as três longe de encrencas...hihihi. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também e continue a acompanhar a história.

**Gabriel:** Oieee!!! Obrigada por ter lido Gabriel eu fico mtu contente que vc leu e ainda gostou da fic! Demorou mas finalmente o capítulo que vc e "tantos outros" ( sim foi irônico, mas o que vale é a intenção) cobraram está no ar, espero que goste.

Respondendo as suas perguntas, bem quando se precisa de um par para um festa, vale até apelar para "ex" assim como fez o Harry. Bem com quem a Luna vai ficar, não sei, não sei nem se ela vai ficar com alguém, mas embora estejamos perto da reta final, muita coisa ainda pode acontecer. Bom o objetivo do Blaise é ... na verdade acho que nem ele sabe, mas isso não vem ao caso...rs.

O fedelho ruivo, filho do Rony? Que tanta convicção é essa..mas quem sabe, mtu ainda pode acontecer. Então continue a acompanhar e obrigada pela review ^^

**Ci Felton:** Oi Ci!! Tudo bem? Ahn bem acontece, todo mundo já digitou um texto enorme e do nada o pc desliga ou acaba a energia são coisas da vida.

Olha não sei que lugar é não, pq foi invenção da Eudy, mas não acharia ruim dar um pulinho lá de vem em quando...huahua.

De fato a Gin saiu no lucro, e com certeza não vai querer ficar em déficit agora que ela tem o TDB Draco Malfoy *olhos brilhantes* Particularmente prefiro não comentar nada sobre os maltratos que a Ginny deve sofrer na mão do Draquinho ou corro o risco de tornar me masoquista tb, mas isso não vem ao caso....hehe

Que achou da action D/G desta vez?

Desculpe nos a demora pelos capítulo, mas como sabem a Lei de Murphy atua sobre nossas vidas e eu ainda não estou de fperias da agência T_T ... Próxima a reta final, espero que continue a acompanhar a história, já que está com ela desde o começo. Novamente obrigada pela review.

**Loh Malfoy:** Obrigada pela review, espero que goste deste novo capítulo e continue a acompanhar a fic!

**Gaby Weasley Malfoy:** Olá Gaby! obrigada pela review, ficamos muito felizes em saber que está apreciando a história, tomara que goste deste capítulo e continue a acompanhar até o final. Tentarei fazer de tudo para que não demore muito para o próximo capítulo.

* * *

Então pessoas, por hoje é só eu espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, o próximo provavelmente aparecerá no fim do mês porque eu estarei de F É R I A S da minha adorada agência!! A todos um excelente 2009 e... não esqueçam de deixar uma review ^^

Beijinhos!!

**_05 de Janeiro de 2009_**

**_Sras. Malfoy_**

_-ploc- EuDy "brota do nada" conserta a data, arrumando-a de 05 de novembro de 2009 para 05 de janeiro de 2009 e diz: "Gente dá um desconto para a Dê! Ela está adiantada onze meses, sabe como é né? Ela vai casar em Novembro *-*, ai simplesmente não vê a hora de ir para a Lua de Mel com o Davi!... GEEEENNNTEEEEEEE eu vou ser titiiaaaaaaaaa! Vou batizar o primeiro baby do casal, não é fofo??? Será que vai ser um baby-boy ou uma baby-girl?? *olhos brilhando* táparei! Bom, voltando, deixando o meu surto de lado, DÊZITCHA eu não te abondenei nem te larguei falando sozinha, mas tu saiu do msn e eu estava com dor de cabeça, ai fui repousar minha mente brilhante xD -cara de pau-! PESSOOOAAASS, eu EMO vocês, muuuuuuuuuuuitíssimo obrigada pelas reviews e espero que continuem acompanhando os próximos capítulos! BeijOs. P.S.: Dê, como você é POIA! -some em uma nuvens de fumaça verde sem deixar vestígios- (OMG, vestígios continua tendo acento? Sabe como é né? Reforma ortográfica T.T -indignada-)_


End file.
